Beauty and Brains
by anatomyfan
Summary: Erin Reagan is one of the best attorney's in Manhattan. She's also a mother to Nicki, who is the pride and joy in her life. But she does miss being with her best friend, Miranda Hill. They haven't spoken or seen each other since the day Erin got married. But that changed when she is in the process of divorcing her husband.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first time doing a 'Blue Bloods' fanfic, so bare with me. I just recently started binge watching the show. I don't own the shows or the show's characters. The only thing I own are the original characters and the computer that I'm typing this story on.**

* * *

Erin Reagan is one of the best attorney's in Manhattan. She's also a mother to Nicki, who is the pride and joy in her life. But she does miss being with her best friend, Miranda Hill. They haven't spoken or seen each other since the day Erin got married. But that changed when she is in the process of divorcing her husband.

As Erin is looking through her notes for a case, the desk phone starts ringing and she answers the call.

"Erin Reagan." Erin said.

"I heard through the grapevine that you're getting divorced." Erin leans back in her chair and slowly smiles.

"Miranda. How are you?"

"I'm good. Working hard here in New York after transferring from Boston. Listen, how about we get drinks tonight? Possibly dinner as well?" Miranda asked.

"Absolutely. Not everyday I get to see my old college roommate again."

"Just remember, Beauty, that I'm the smart one between us two."

"I definitely don't remember that, Brains, but ok. Seven ok?"

"It's perfect."

"Dress code seems pretty relaxed here." NYPD Commissioner Frank Reagan said to his daughter inside the courthouse as she walks over to her father.

"I'm actually going to meet up with Miranda Hill." Erin said.

"Wasn't she your college roommate?"

"She was until I met Jack. All I know is that she has a daughter the same age as Nicki and works with the NYPD."

"As a commanding officer for the 2-7, which is sex crimes. She has a better shot than Danny and Jamie and only had to discharge her weapon once in her career. Miranda is one of the best cops to transfer from Boston to here."

Wearing a black dress, Miranda Hill sits at the table inside the restaurant as she waits for Erin. They haven't seen each other since the day Erin married her soon-to-be ex-husband and the detective was the Maid of Honor.

"Hope I wasn't keep you waiting long." Erin said and Miranda slowly smiles. She stands up and hugs her.

"No. I got here about three minutes ago." Miranda said then pulls out the chair for Erin then sits down herself.

"What I found weird was you calling me when I haven't heard from you since my wedding day."

"Yeah, well, I never liked Jack and he never liked me, so I kept my distance." Miranda takes a sip of her wine as she looks at Erin.

"Where's your daughter?"

"My mother took her up to Boston to see family. How did you know that I have a daughter?"

"I had to look through your jacket when I heard that you transferred here."

"You what? Why would you look through my file? Wait, a few years ago, my commanding officer was arrested for something back in Boston and I remember talking to IAB about him. Now I remember."

"Just make yourself comfortable. I'm going to put on different clothes." Miranda said after they walk into her apartment then walks to her bedroom. Erin walks over to the mantle and sees pictures of Miranda with her daughter then one picture catches her eye. It was her and Miranda when they were in college and both of them have huge smiles on their faces in the picture. She has the same picture in her bedroom that she put on her end table after filing for divorce and a copy in her office on her desk next to Nicki's school picture. Miranda, wearing a Red Sox t-shirt and jeans, walks over with a bowl of popcorn, two glasses of wine and a bottle.

"Movie, popcorn and wine?" Erin asked as they sit down.

"Is that a problem?" Miranda asked.

"No. We just haven't done that since the night before my wedding."

"Well, I don't know when I'll see you again, so I'm bringing back this." They sit down on the couch and Miranda presses play on a movie.

"Oh come on. You can clearly tell she's in love with her best friend." Erin said as they watch the movie.

"Except her best friend is too in love with the guy to notice." Miranda said. Erin scrunches up her eyebrows then looks at Miranda, trying to make sense of that comment.

"Something you wanna tell me?"

"Nope." Miranda gets up and puts the bowl into the sink after throwing away the unpopped kernels. Erin walks over as the movie is still playing and looks at her former roommate.

"Miranda, were you in love with me in college?" Miranda looks at Erin.

"I haven't fallen out of love with you." Miranda softly said, stunning the attorney.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Miranda, were you in love with me in college?" Miranda looks at Erin._

 _"I haven't fallen out of love with you." Miranda softly said, stunning the attorney._

"Wow. Um..." Erin said and Miranda sighs.

"Forget I said anything." Miranda said then walks back to the couch and sits down.

"How long?" Erin asked.

"Roughly? Since move in day at Columbia our freshman year. I didn't say anything because I wanted you to be happy. Plus, with your Catholic family, I figured Frank and Mary would have moved you out of the dorm."

"So, all this time you didn't tell me that you're gay?" Miranda nods.

"But you went out with Henry."

"He's also gay. We were each others beards. All we did was sit at his place and watch musicals."

"Wait, you have a daughter."

"Who is a result of me being raped. I tried calling you after that, but Jack got in the way like he always did."

"He never told me."

"Yeah, well. Jack is a dumb ass and barely graduated from law school and passed the bar by one point while you passed with flying colors." Erin looks at her.

"Don't ask how I know." Miranda said.

"Miranda, I don't know what to say because you know that I'm not gay."

"I know. Anyway, you're welcome to stay here tonight."

"I think I'm going to head home and process everything." Heather nods and Erin gets up and walks out of the apartment.

"You're an idiot, Hill." Miranda softly said to herself then gets ready for bed.

The next day, Miranda walks into her office after talking to the patrol officers and looks through the messages on her desk. Across town, Erin is doing the same thing at her office. She looks at the picture of her and Miranda and quietly sighs. She spent all night thinking about what Miranda said to her and she knew she wasn't really happy.

Unless she was with Miranda.

"Oh my god." Erin whispered when she realizes that she was in love with Miranda in college.

That night, after talking to the night patrol officers at roll call, Miranda looks out the window of her office and quietly sighs then grabs her jacket and heads out. She makes it to a familiar house and rings the doorbell. The front door opens and Miranda slowly smiles.

"Whoa! A blast from the past."

"Hey Jamie." The two of them hug.

"God, it's been forever. Hey, I heard you're the new commanding officer over at the 2-7." He said as he lets her into the house.

"I am. Transferred in from Boston two weeks ago."

"I, for one, am glad that you're back in the city. Does Erin know that you're back?"

"She does. I was hoping to talk to her. And your father."

"She's in the kitchen."

"Just remember, Jamie. I won't be too light on you and your perimeter officers."

"I wouldn't expect the less from you." They walk into the room and Erin is talking to Sydney, Jamie's fiancee.

"Miranda." Erin said then Sydney walks out of the room with Jamie.

"Look, I'm not here to hassle you about last night. It's about a case I'm working on." Miranda said

"File." Miranda hands it over as Frank walks into the room.

"Commissioner." Miranda said.

"Lieutenant. What do we got?" He asked.

"Two rape victims at the same college campus. The suspect's plates is a partial match to an Argentine diplomat. I wanted to tell you in person, sir."

"Oh boy. Just what we need in the city."

"I pulled Danny from his unit to help work the case."

"Good. What are your plans for Sunday?" Erin looks at her father then at Miranda.

"Picking up my daughter in Boston, sir. I'm coming back Sunday night and leaving tomorrow afternoon. I have a copy of the file and that one is yours, Erin." Miranda said.

"Thanks Lieutenant." Miranda nods then looks at Erin then walks out of the room. She makes it outside and starts walking down the steps when the front door opens and closes.

"Miranda." The lieutenant stops, quietly sighs then looks at Erin.

"I do have to pack, Erin."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Besides your car?" Erin chuckles.

"Right. So, Heather is coming."

"She has soccer try-outs next Tuesday for her school since she starts the same day."

"I don't have a problem with you being gay."

"Good to know. I need to sleep and pack before tomorrow." Miranda walks down the rest of the front steps and walks to her car.

"So, all I need to do is unpack my room?" Heather asked as they walk down the sidewalk after arriving from Boston.

"You do. The rest of the apartment is unpacked and you start school tomorrow."

"With the school that Momma picked out." Miranda looks at Heather then walks over to the apartment building.

"Do you want to go back to Boston? Because I didn't want to keep you from friends and family honey." Miranda said as she unlocks the building door and they head inside.

"No. It's fine. Just wished that you and Momma would get along better."

"Easier said than done." They make it to the apartment and walk into the place.

"I know it's smaller than Momma's house."

"But it's ours. Right?"

"It is. No monthly rents." Miranda's phone starts ringing and she answers it when she saw that it was Erin calling her, possibly about the case.

"Tell me you got something." Miranda said on the phone.

"How about a waiver to the vehicle?" Erin asked.

"Thank god. I can be there in an hour at your office."

"You got it." Miranda hangs up the phone and looks at Heather.

"Go." Miranda hands her daughter two keys.

"The blue goes to the apartment door and the red to the building. Don't go anywhere and lock up behind me." Miranda kisses her forehead then leaves.

Once Miranda made the arrest, she walks down the sidewalk to her home and stops in her tracks.

"Hey." Miranda said.

"Hey. Nice building." Erin said as she stands up.

"Thanks. Heather is inside if you want to meet her."

"Yeah."

"So wait, my middle name is after this Erin?" Heather asked as they eat dinner from a Mexican restaurant that Miranda and Erin used to eat at in college.

"It is. I didn't see Erin until she got married after we graduated from college, but I still wanted to honor my best friend someway." Miranda said then takes a bite of her nachos.

"So, let me get this straight. You two met in college at Columbia, were roommates for four years, lost contact for over ten years and now reunited again. What happened to have the friendship lost?"

"I didn't like her ex-husband and he didn't like me."

"And he didn't tell me that she called multiple times. But now that he's out of the picture, she called me up again." Erin said.

"So, why didn't you go to law school?" Heather asked Miranda.

"I knew that I needed to serve a different purpose in life and when I told Erin that I needed to be a cop, she said -"

"You're going to be the best damn cop and I hugged her." Erin finished.

"Ok, this sounds like a weird rom-com. I'm going to go to my room and finish unpacking." Heather said then throws away her trash and walks to her room.

"You have a great kid." Erin said to Miranda.

"Reminds me of me, which is scary." Miranda said then takes a sip of wine.

"I think she and Nicky would get along great. We did." Miranda nods and Erin looks at her.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Don't you think this is...a little weird?"

"Weird, how?"

"I mean, I tell you that I am into girls and you're not throwing Bible verses at me." Miranda softly said. Erin sighs and gets up and throws away her trash then looks at Miranda.

"There was a time in college where we...hooked up, remember?"

"You mean the drunken make out session during spin the bottle? I wouldn't exactly call it hooking up, but yes."

"I um...I had feelings for you and I didn't act on them. Like you."

"Wait, wait, wait. Time out. Are you trying to tell me that you were in love with me before you met Jack the dumb ass?"

"More like having you reappear in my life made feelings that I buried way down deep inside of me resurface. And I need to finalize my divorce before we do anything, but I'm saying is don't hook up with anyone because I want to be that anyone."

"Ok. Can I ask for one thing?" Erin walks over and softly kisses her lips and Miranda kisses her back, remembering how amazing Erin's lips felt against hers then they slowly pull out and look at each other.

"Call me tomorrow?" Erin softly asked and Miranda nods. They kiss again then the attorney leaves. The lieutenant releases a deep breath then cleans up the mess and writes down a grocery list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters from 'Rizzoli and Isles' will make an appearance throughout the story.**

* * *

"Will this ever end?" Erin whispered to herself as she does another trial prep. As she is looking at the information and writing down questions, her desk phone starts ringing.

"ADA Reagan...Wait, what?...Is she ok?...No, I can go pick up her daughter...Which hospital are you taking her?...Ok, I'll pick up her daughter and bring her there. Thank you." Erin hangs up the phone and releases a deep breath as tears fill up her eyes. She gets up and starts packing her suitcase.

"Rebecca?" She called out and her secretary walks over.

"I have an emergency to get to. If anyone needs me, I'll have my cell." Erin said then leaves.

A short time later, Erin walks into the classroom and Heather looks over as Erin talks to the teacher quietly.

"Heather?" The teen gets up.

"Oo." The students said as Heather walks over.

"I need you to get your stuff." Erin softly said.

"Why? What's going on?" Heather asked.

"I'll tell you in the car." Heather gets her stuff and leaves with Erin.

"I got a call from dispatch. Your mother has been shot." Erin said as they jog over to the car.

"Is she ok?" Heather asked as they get into the car.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's allergic to morphine." Heather grabs her phone and calls someone who would know the answer.

"Grandma? I think you and Grandpa should get down here." Heather said on the phone.

Frank has lunch with his father in his office when someone walks into the room and they look over.

"Sir, we have two officers down."

"When, where, how." Frank said as he puts on his jacket.

"The diamond district and they happen upon a 10-30. The police officer is Michelle Martin and the detective is Lieutenant Miranda Hill, sir." Frank looks at him.

"Lieutenant Hill was inside, dropping off two necklaces when they came into the building and she called dispatch after she was shot. She's in surgery right now at Bellevue. Officer Martin died en route to the same hospital after Lieutenant Hill tried to save her life. Lieutenant Hill's emergency contact is your daughter." Frank sighs.

"Has ADA Reagan been notified?"

"She has and is at the hospital with Lieutenant Hill's daughter."

Heather worriedly looks out the window inside the waiting room for an update about her mother. As she looks out the window, Erin looks at her from the chair then stands up.

"Heather, she's going to be ok." Erin softly said.

"I know."

"Heather?" They turn around and Heather walks over to her grandparents.

"Anything?" Doug asked.

"She's still in surgery." Erin said.

"I'll be damned. Erin Reagan. Miranda said that she wanted to move back here for you and your daughter." He said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hill?" They walk over to the doctor.

"She's going to be fine." The doctor said and they all sigh in relief.

"Only hit muscle. No permanent damage. Since she's allergic to morphine, she said no pain medication."

"Can we see her?" Nancy asked.

"She asked to see Erin." They look at the attorney, who nods and follows the doctor.

Miranda, who's left shoulder and chest is wrapped up, lays on the bed and quietly sighs. The door opens and she slowly smiles.

"Hey Beauty." Miranda softly said. Erin walks over and kisses her lips a few times then places her forehead against Miranda's.

"Hi Brains. God, you scared the crap out of all of us." Erin softly said.

"Wasn't my intention. Wait, us?"

"I had to pick up Heather and um..."

"Oh no. She called my parents?"

"I'm afraid so." Miranda sighs.

"My divorce is final. But I need to tell my father about us before we can continue, ok?" Miranda nods and kisses her again.

That night, Miranda tries to sleep, but can't. As she lays in the bed, she looks over and sees a familiar person.

"How did you know that I was here?" Miranda softly asked.

"Your mother. She's over at your place with your father and Heather. Also, the news. I'm glad you're ok."

"Does anyone else know that I'm here, Frost?"

"Maura. She's over at her mother's place and will pick up Heather for school." He softly said then sits in the chair.

"Why did you leave Boston?" He asked.

"I was the commanding officer and I put Jane and Korsak into that situation with Hoyt. I couldn't look at Jane in the eye after we found her, so I decided to leave home." Miranda said as tears fill up her eyes.

"You know she doesn't blame you at all."

"Well I blame me."

"Don't blame yourself." They look over and Miranda swallows a lump in her throat.

"Hey Maura." Miranda softly said.

"Hello Miranda. I see that you're not on pain killers. Although there are alternates for morphine." Maura said.

"I know that. I just...I wanted to feel the pain for doing something...stupid."

"I wouldn't call a robbery stupid. You just happened to be at the right place at the wrong time."

"No, I was inside right before the robbery took place. I had to repair my necklace and Heather wanted her necklace cleaned. As I turned to my left, two guys in blue coveralls stormed in and the tall one shot me with a gun that looks like the exact same one I carry and the shot fat one had some type of shotgun. The van wasn't there when I walked into the place, but it drove off as I was running outside after I heard more gunshots and I tried to save the officer's life."

"How long are you in here for?" Frost asked.

"As long as I don't throw a clot, until the day after tomorrow."

"We'll let you rest up and visit you at your apartment tomorrow." Miranda and Frost fist bump and he walks out of the room and Miranda looks at Maura.

"She blames herself for your transfer. Jane, I mean." Maura softly said.

"Well, it was time for me to leave anyway. You should head home. Pick up Heather tomorrow before school, spend time with her."

"I will." Maura walks out of the room and Miranda sighs.

Erin sees Miranda walking over at the church for the funeral and slowly smiles and gets turned on when she sees her in her class-A uniform.

"Now I remember why I hate wearing this monkey suit." Miranda said as Erin quickly fixes her tie.

"You look amazing in it." Erin softly said.

"And you look amazing in that and I kinda wanna take it off of you, but I'm being good." Miranda softly said then they head inside. The lieutenant takes off her hat then sits next to Erin and Jamie. After the funeral and burial, Miranda pulls up to Heather's soccer game and leaves her police jacket in the car with her hat, but walks over to the field.

"Hey." Frost said as they fist bump.

"Hey. How's she doing?" Miranda asked as she sits next to him.

"She scored a goal and made an assist. If she's anything like your father, then she's going to be one helluva athlete."

"She's gonna play on the basketball and softball teams."

"How was the funeral?"

"Sad. They got the shooter. He put up a fight, but ESU and the police killed him."

"Good. Your parents were here, but they had to head back to Boston and Maura is on the phone with a medical examiner. I'm leaving after the game." Miranda's phone pings with a text and she looks at it.

From Erin:

Nicky's going to a sleepover. Can I come over?

From Miranda:

Absolutely. I'm at Heather's soccer game  
She's spending the night with my ex

I'll cook with one arm

From Erin:

How about I bring take out instead?

From Miranda:  
Deal

"So, I guess this is our first date?" Miranda softly asked Erin as they have dinner.

"That would be correct Lieutenant." Erin softly replied.

"So, ADA Reagan. What do you want to know about me?"

"Why did you leave Boston and what made you come back here?" Miranda quietly sighs.

"I knew you were going to ask me that. I was the commanding officer of the homicide unit in Boston, my first time being a commanding officer for anything. Everything is going great. Then a case comes in where a robber ties up the wealthy husband and wife. He rapes the wife and makes the husband watch then uses a stun gun and kills the husband. He then kidnaps the wife, rapes her one more time then kills her. He did it over and over again. Then one night, I get a call from one of my detectives on a lead for the suspect. I ordered her not to go into the house without backup."

"And I take it she didn't listen." Miranda shakes her head.

"He stabs both of her hands with scalpels so she couldn't move in the basement. Before he had a chance to rape her, I shot him once and he somehow lived. That was my first time firing my gun since the academy or getting reevaluated. I couldn't look at my detectives in the eye anymore, so when I heard about an opening here, I jumped at the opportunity. I came back to New York for you and Nicky and I also came back because I have so many demons back in Boston and I just...I needed my best friend back. But that case...that one will always haunt me for life."

"You gave a direct order and she disobeyed it. But I'm really glad to have my best friend back." Erin cleans up dinner, places the rest of the food in the fridge as Miranda blows out the candles. She walks back over to the lieutenant and kisses her.

"I know I said that I was going to tell my father, but I really need your hands on me, Miranda." Erin softly said as the detective kisses her neck. Miranda looks at her with a worried look.

"Once we do this, there's no going back." Miranda softly said and Erin backs up towards the bedroom while looking at Miranda and holding her hand.

"I want you to make me yours." Erin said then they walk into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now there's the start of something big with the start of this chapter and you'll see why at the end.**

* * *

"No, I'm coming in late...Because I overslept." Erin said on the phone as she is putting on her clothes as Miranda watches from the bed. The attorney looks over and gets turned on again.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way there and push everything back." Erin said then hangs up her phone. She walks over and kisses Miranda.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Erin softly said.

"You didn't. Your phone did. Good morning by the way."

"Yes it is." They tenderly kiss again then Miranda lays Erin back down onto the bed as they fight for dominance.

"I'm already late as it is." Erin softly said as Miranda kisses her neck.

"So am I, but my detectives can call me if they need me." Miranda said then kisses her lips again as she scratches Erin's toned waist with her hand.

"Do you think after two weeks of doing this, we would be tired of each other?"

"God, I hope not because I'm having fun." Miranda removes Erin's clothes and kisses down her body.

Erin gets off the elevator two hours later and walks into her office.

"Two hours late to work. Must be some hot date last night." The male ADA said as he joins her to her office and Erin slowly smiles.

"Yes it was. What can I do for you?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of Lieutenant Hill, but she's not answering my calls. I was hoping to go out to dinner with her. As in a date." He said.

 _Back off she's mine!_ Erin thought to herself.

"One, Lieutenant Hill is not your type and two, she is currently seeing someone." Erin said.

"How can anyone not be my type?"

"Because she likes her dates without the appendage."

"Oh! Now I feel awkward. I also need to prep her for the Manson case."

"If I get in touch with her, I'll send her your way."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to put my head into an oven and put it on high." He said then walks out of the office.

"Ok ew." Miranda said on the phone from her office as she sorts out tapes by date.

"That's what I thought as well. What are you doing?" Erin asked as she leans back in her chair.

"Just reorganizing my office to make it more...me. What also doesn't help was that my office back in Boston was twice as big as this one. Probably as big as my bedroom."

"Thankfully, I have seen your bedroom Lieutenant. Multiple times."

"Hey, do you think you can watch Heather for me tonight? I have a meeting with other SVU commanding officers around Manhattan and I don't know what time that will end."

"Sure. I think she and Nicky were going to do geometry together."

That night, Erin puts dinner onto the kitchen island and walks over to the hallway.

"Hey girls? Dinner's ready." Erin called out.

"Coming." Erin starts dishing out the baked ziti when Nicky and Heather walk over and sit down at the island.

"Did my Mom say when she was coming?" Heather asked.

"She called and said that she had to run over to a scene and will be here in about an hour." Erin said.

"So Mom. When were you and Miranda going to tell us that you two are dating?" Nicky asked and Erin looks at them.

"How did you two know?"

"Please. It's not rocket science. You're not trying any of the cases from Mom's squad, Mom's not asking for warrants from you. It's a classic case of not showing any signs of conflict of interest." Heather said.

"You do realize that all of the facts you just presented are circumstantial, right?" Erin asked.

"Does Grandpa know?" Nicky asked then takes a bite of the dinner.

"He does and you're right. We're not showing signs of conflict of interest. Because he and DA made this agreement. I would only work on cases within Miranda's squad if it deemed necessary. Other than that? The other ADA's take the cases."

"I just have a question." Heather said.

"Ok, go ahead." Erin said.

"Did she ever talk about my Uncle Will with you?"

"She did. When I met her at move in day at Columbia, she had a picture of her and her brother. I know how much she misses him, especially now that she has you in her life, and that he wanted to be the cop and her the lawyer. But after he was killed at 11, she knew she had to live out his dream of being a police officer. Now that you're in her life, she knew that she had to make sure to come home to you."

"Which is why she is a commanding officer."

"Exactly."

Miranda walks back into her office with her duffle bag and puts the bag onto her desk. She closes and locks her office door then turns the blinds. She takes off her shirt and carefully removes the wire taped to her chest and grabs the recording device from back inside of her pants. She opens the bag and grabs the four piles of cash and takes a picture of it on her phone then puts the money into her filing cabinet inside a locked box where more money is in the box. She locks the cabinet up and sighs when there's a knock on the office door and she grabs her service weapon.

"Put the gun down, Lieutenant." She hears and puts the gun away. She unlocks the door and let's in the Commissioner.

"How long do I have to keep lying to everyone?" Miranda asked him.

"Just until we build up a case to bring down the group." Frank said.

"I hate lying to Erin and the girls about this."

"Well, pretty soon it'll be all over."

"I hope so before the group realizes that I'm working undercover for you, otherwise I'm dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"I wish you were here." Erin said as she lays in her bed on the phone. Miranda slowly smiles as she is in her old squad room in Boston, working an old cold case that went hot again and she volunteered to go back and finish the case.

"Me too, but I'll be home on Sunday. Hey, am I hearing correctly that the judge vacated the rest of Richard Reed's sentence?" Miranda asked as she picks up a file and reads it then hands it to Frost and points where to look.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Then you're gonna hate me for what I'm about to say. I don't want you working late at the DA's office without someone there with you."

"Miranda, you're overreacting."

"Am I? His last victim was extremely lucky to get out alive. What if he's targeting you and I'm here?"

"I hate it when you bring up a good point."

"Well, that's the cop side of me talking. Here's your girlfriend side of me. Take a few days off, relax with the girls and not care about work. At my place."

"It was a good idea until you said the last sentence." Miranda looks up and sees Jane walking into the squad room.

"Honey? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I gotta go. I love you and I'll see you on Sunday." Miranda said.

"I love you too and be careful."

"I will." Miranda hangs up the phone.

"Welcome back." Jane said.

"Only temporarily." Miranda said.

"Got something." Miranda and Jane look at the computer monitor.

"Good work, Frost. Let's go get him." Miranda said and they head out.

The following night, Miranda sits at the counter at the Dirty Robber when Frost and Korsak join her.

"Finally caught the scumbag." Korsak said.

"Thank God." Miranda said.

"So, you and Dr. Isles are being friends again." Frost said.

"We were friends before becoming lovers, but we share a child together."

"Have you talked to Jane since that awkward encounter in the squad room?"

"No." Miranda takes a sip of her beer.

"It wasn't your fault that Jane got hurt. She disobeyed your orders to not go into the house because we all knew Hoyt was there." Korsak said.

"Yeah well. I saved her ass from him before he could do more damage." Miranda looks at her watch and gets up.

"I might be able to catch the last train back to New York. Guys, it is what it is. I put the blame on me since I was the commanding officer of the unit. Anyway, it was great working with you two again. Don't be strangers to New York." Miranda softly smiles then walks out of the bar. She pulls out the keys to her rental car when she sees Jane walking over.

"Before you go, I want to thank you." Jane said.

"For?"

"Coming back to finish this case. And...for saving my ass against Hoyt. I shouldn't have gone into the house without you or Korsak or ESU."

"No. But you saved a victim. That's number one. Make sure Maura is happy. She and I were on and off for a long time, but she needs to be truly happy." Miranda said.

"I will. And you better not come back here as a Yankees fan." Miranda chuckles.

"Never. My father would kill me." Jane and Miranda tightly hug then the NY lieutenant gets into the car and rolls down the window.

"For what it's worth, Rizzoli. You're still a pain in the ass." Miranda said.

"Like it should be." Miranda chuckles then puts the car into drive and drives off.

Erin is sound asleep in Miranda's bed when Miranda quietly walks into the room. The lieutenant takes off her jeans and socks then gets into the bed. She kisses her shoulder then strokes her hip.

"Not now, Miranda. I'm tired." Erin said in her sleep.

"Please? I missed your mouth on my lower lips." Miranda whispered into her ear and Erin instantly wakes up and turns over.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Erin asked then kisses her.

"I was with my friends and I realized that I needed to come home sooner. So, I got on the last train in Boston." Miranda said.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up." Erin softly said as she lifts up Miranda's shirt.

"Because I wanted you to sleep. But looks like you want to do more than sleep." Miranda cups her cheeks and tenderly kisses her as she lays down onto the bed.

As Nicky and Heather eat breakfast the following morning before they go to church, Erin walks into the room and grabs two travel mugs.

"Why are you pouring two cups?" Heather asked.

"Because I came home while you two were sleeping." Miranda said as she is walks over.

"Hey." Heather said then hugs her mother.

"I talked to Momma and she's coming during fall break."

"Sweet!"

"And we have to go." Erin said. The girls put the dishes into the dishwasher and they head out.

"Good service." Frank said as they walk out of the church.

"I'm gonna head home and bring Heather with me." Miranda softly said to Erin.

"Nonsense. You two should come over for Sunday dinner."

"Sir, I had a rough case in Boston and I think members of your family wouldn't appreciate outsiders into the Reagan family dinner. I'll see you later." Miranda kisses Erin's cheek then walks away with Heather.

"She's not wrong you know." Henry said and everyone looks at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Erin softly said.

The following night, Miranda relaxes on the couch in Erin's office with her girlfriend cuddled up to her as they go over files.

"Can I ask you something?" Erin softly asked as she plays with her girlfriend's fingers

"You just did, but go ahead."

"If you were invited to Sunday dinner again for this Sunday, would you go?"

"Maybe. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." They walk out of Erin's office hand in hand with Miranda's hand on her service weapon when she gets hit in the head, knocking her out. As she slowly wakes up, she hears a gun shot and two voices.

"Where's Miranda?" Erin asked her father and they hear groaning.

"Babe?" Miranda asked and they rush over to her. Erin gets down to her knees and looks at Miranda as Frank calls in for backup.

"Ow." Miranda softly said.

"He hit you pretty hard." Erin softly said.

"Remind me to get rid of the mop at my apartment."

"You got it. Are you ok?"

"Besides the splitting headache? I'm ok. Are you?"

"Yeah. You're bleeding." Erin said when she sees the cut on Miranda's cheek.

"Just a scratch." Miranda sits up and cups Erin's cheek.

"You protected me from him." Erin softly said as she leans into the touch.

"I will always protect you. No matter what."

"I love you." Erin whispered and Miranda slowly smiles, ignoring the pain in her head.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

"So when are Miranda and Heather coming to Sunday dinner?" Jamie asked as they walk outside of the precinct.

"Once Grandpa is used to the idea that his only granddaughter is in a relationship with a woman. Could be soon or could be never. I hope soon, but Miranda's been working a lot lately and she's been there for me more than Jack ever has." Erin said.

"Think you can see yourself marrying her if the time is right?" Erin slowly smiles at the idea.

"I do."

That night, Miranda relaxes in the bed as she is typing on her computer when Erin sits on the edge of the bed and looks at the TV. Miranda looks up, rolls her eyes when she sees the DA on the TV, then gets back to work.

"Don't think I didn't see you roll your eyes." Erin said without looking at Miranda.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do? Charge me with hating your boss?" Miranda asked as she closes her laptop.

"I might do that." Miranda leans forward and pulls Erin back, making the attorney laugh, and tenderly kisses her.

"Contempt of court?" Miranda whispered.

"Definitely. But I might reconsider your offer if you do me something." Erin softly said.

"What?"

"Have lunch with my grandfather and I." Miranda pulls back and leans against the headboard of the bed then quietly sighs. Erin sits up and sits next to her.

"Every Sunday, I feel guilty for going to dinner without you and Heat." Erin said.

"Erin, there is no way that I'm going to change your grandfather's mind about us."

"You don't have to change his mind. You've known my grandfather longer than you have known me. Look, if I can convince him to have lunch with us, will you do it?" Miranda looks at her girlfriend.

"Maybe."

"That's all I ask."

"Incoming!" They hear and Heather jumps onto the bed and Nicky follows her.

"I think your daughter is corrupting my daughter." Erin said with a chuckle.

"I take offense to that." Heather said.

"Me too. Come on Heather. Looks like we're not wanted here." Miranda said then gets up and she and Heather walk to the kitchen.

"Baby? Come back, I'm sorry." Erin said. She walks into the kitchen and –

"Fire!" She gets covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Wait, wait, wait." Miranda said with a smile. She opens the cherries and puts one on Erin's nose where the whipped cream is and she, Heather and Nicky are hysterically laughing.

The three of them spent most of the night cleaning the kitchen. While Erin slept like a baby after showering, of course.

"Wait, what?" Miranda asked on the phone the next day.

"My damn boss gave me the case." Erin said.

"So instead of someone else's headache, it's yours. You do realize that he's just using you, right?"

"Don't start with that, ok? I'm gonna have to cancel lunch with you and Grandpa."

"Hold on. I rearranged my schedule for this lunch."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I have a mess to deal with. I'll make it up to you."

"Might as well cancel all together because I just got a new case. I love you."

"I love you too." Miranda hangs up the phone and sighs.

Erin shakes her head and stands up when her grandfather puts down Miranda and Heather and for being in a relationship with Miranda.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen you to talk about my girlfriend and her daughter like that. For your information Grandpa. Miranda was raped and got pregnant with Heather by her commanding officer. She has been gay for a very long time and didn't come out to me in college because she knew how you would react and knew that Mom and Dad would have taken me out of the dorm. Everyone here at the table is comfortable with me being with Miranda, but you. Looks like I'm going to be making new Sunday traditions with my girlfriend and daughter after church. Excuse me." Erin said then walks out of the room.

Miranda looks over the information on the Blue Templar as Heather is in her room when she hears footsteps. She saves then closes the info and pulls up the internet when Erin walks into the room.

"Hey. How was...oh no." Miranda said when she sees the look on Erin's face. She closes her laptop and opens her arms. Erin crawls into the bed and starts crying into her girlfriend's shoulder. The lieutenant kisses her forehead and rubs her back, silently fuming that her girlfriend is upset.

"Where are we with the case?" Miranda asked her squad.

"So far, we have four different DNA samples, not including the vic's." Nick said.

"Looks like she was gang raped." Damon said.

"Is the DNA found being tested?" Miranda asked then sees Henry.

"And Perkins is at the lab, waiting for the results as we speak." Lisa said.

"Ok. Keep canvasing the school, talk to the victim gently and talk to family members. We have got to find these punks." Miranda said then walks to her office and Henry walks into the room.

"I heard what you said about me." Miranda said to him.

"I came to personally apologize. I let my emotions cloud my judgment." He said.

"Mr. Reagan. I have been there more times than Jack ever has for Erin and Nicky. I hated him and called him a dumb ass behind his back and in front of his face numerous times. Erin isn't a fling for me. I am in love with your granddaughter and she's in love with me. You have to accept that."

"It's going to take some time. I was hoping to take you and Erin out to lunch." Miranda softly smiles.

"I'm in."

That night, Erin walks into the bedroom and kisses Miranda a few times on the lips and looks at her.

"I don't know what you said to my grandfather, but he's ok with us." Erin said.

"He came to my office and we chatted for a little bit before picking you up."

"You used the Hill Charm, didn't you?"

"It worked on you, didn't it?" Erin slowly smiles.

"Yes it did." Erin leans over and tenderly kisses her.


	7. Chapter 7

Erin arrives at Miranda's apartment from a long day at work and sees the table lit up with candles and she slowly smiles when she sees Miranda at the stove.

"Hey you. What's all of this?" Erin asked as she walks over after taking off her heels.

"I just wanted to have dinner with my girl." Miranda said.

"So should Nicky and I leave while you and Heather celebrate?" Miranda chuckles.

"Very cute."

"Thank you. Oh is that your famous spaghetti and grandma' recipe for the sauce?"

"It is. First..." Miranda tenderly kisses her.

"Hi." Miranda whispered.

"Hi. Thank you for all of this. So, where are the girls?"

"Since it's Friday, Heather is going to a sleepover for a basketball bonding time thing and Nicky is also at a sleepover."

"A kid-free night? Has that ever happened?"

"Not since we got together. Here." Miranda hands over a glass of wine.

"Baby, you are amazing." Erin said then takes a sip of the wine.

"Bad day?" Miranda asked as she takes out the garlic bread from the stove.

"The worse. But this is what I need. You, me, a candle lit dinner and a homemade dinner." Miranda leans over and kisses her a few times.

"So just relax and let me handle everything tonight." Miranda softly said.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Only for you." Miranda snaps her fingers and the fireplace lights up.

"How did you do that?" Erin asked as she looks at the fireplace.

"Magic." Miranda reaches behind Erin's ear and pulls out a single red rose.

"I'm surprised you didn't feel this at all today." Miranda said.

"Ok madam magician. What else do you have store for me?"

"Besides us making sweet tender love all night long? Nothing else."

Miranda and Erin catch their breaths as they lay in front of the lit fireplace after they had sex.

"Wow." Erin said as she catches her breath.

"Speechless counselor?" Miranda asked as she hovers over her.

"For the first time in my life." They slowly smile then tenderly kiss again when Erin's phone starts ringing. Miranda sighs as Erin reaches over and answers the call.

"Hey Danny, what's up?...What? Miranda, get off me." Miranda lays down on her back and looks at Erin.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Erin said then hangs up the phone and gets up.

"My Dad's been shot." Erin said and Miranda gets up. They jog outside to Miranda's car, after changing into different clothes, and the lieutenant speeds off to the hospital when she sees Danny's car behind her. They pull up to the hospital and jog over to the emergency entrance.

"You guys go in. I'm gonna talk to the detail." Miranda softly said to Danny, who nods and walks into the room and Miranda faces the detail.

"I don't care who is going into the hospital room for the next two days, if someone looks suspicious, you don't let them go in. Do you understand me?" Miranda asked the detail.

"Yes Lieutenant." They said at the same time.

"Get to work." Miranda rubs her chin as she walks to the waiting room. As she sits in the room, Erin tosses her jacket over and sits next to her, very closely.

"How is he doing?" Miranda softly asked.

"He's a fighter." Erin softly said then places her chin on Miranda's shoulder. An hour later, Miranda looks at her phone and silently sighs. Erin looks up and sees Miranda grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked.

"I just got called into work. If they don't need me, I'll be right back." Miranda softly said. She leans down and kisses her then walks away.

"Please let this undercover job be almost over." Miranda whispered after getting into the elevator. She grabs the microphone and new tape recorder then drives off after taping the mic to her chest.

"About time you showed up." Damon said when he sees Miranda walking over.

"I was with my daughter." Miranda lied.

"We're doing a run and we need you to be our lookout."

As Miranda sits in the unmarked van, she's writing down the heist in her journal when she hears the gunshots.

"Two minutes." Miranda said into the radio.

"10-4." She hears and puts down the radio. She puts away her journal into her inside coat pocket when the doors open.

"Go!" Damon said when they get into the van and she drives off.

Erin looks at her watch and quietly sighs as she waits to hear from Miranda. She picks up a magazine and starts reading it.

"Hey. It was a missing kid, but the child is safe back with her parents." Miranda softly said then sits down next to Erin.

"I'm glad you got the child back home." Miranda writes something down and shows it to Jamie.

My office in the morning ASAP!

"Wait, what?" Jamie asked and Miranda shushes him.

"Shut up! I don't need the entire squad hearing this!" Miranda softly said to the patrol officer.

"You're working undercover to expose the Blue Templar? Does Erin know?" He whispered.

"No. You see Damon Camia out there?" He looks and sees the male detective.

"Yeah, I do."

"He's one of the dirty cops. If I arrest him, he's going to get the word to the rest of the group and they will kill me and my daughter."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to give me everything you have on the group then drop it. It's already bad enough that I'm trying to expose them, but you? You're Joe's little brother and if they find out that you're looking into his death, they will kill you and I can't let that happen to Erin and your family again. Ok?"

"Got it. I'll bring it over to your apartment tonight."

"Thank you."

"Wait, how did you know that I was looking into the group?" He asked that night inside Miranda's apartment.

"I heard chatter about you. If I were you, take your service weapon home from now on." Miranda said.

"How do you think Erin's going to react when she finds out that you've been undercover?"

"One of two ways. Either she's going to be glad that I found Joe's killer or dump my sorry ass from here to Boston for lying to her. Or both."

"You going to Joe's dedication ceremony?"

"Like I'm going to miss that."

At the dedication ceremony, Miranda helps Jamie look for the shooter who shot the Commissioner. She stands on the landing and looks around when Danny joins her. All three of them are wearing their class-A uniforms.

"See him?" He asked.

"No. Wait. Got him. On the stairs."

"I see him." Danny points over to the stairs and Jamie does a single nod as Miranda slowly walks down the stairs. She sees him pulling out the gun and runs over with Jamie and Danny, successfully getting him to release the gun and they escort him up the stairs. That night, Miranda sits in Frank's study with the door closed and he looks at her.

"Sir, Joe's killer is in the group that I'm undercover with." Miranda softly said then looks at him.

"Do you know who?" He asked.

"I have a suspicion on who it is."

"Who?" Miranda looks at the ground.

"Sonny Malvesky. I'm sorry sir. I know that he was Joe's partner in Warrants."

"Get the admission on tape."

"Yes sir. Once I have the admission, I'm backing off from going with them and working the investigation alone from my end."

"Understood."

Miranda arrives home and is really, really pissed off for agreeing to take the undercover job. She hangs up her jacket and walks over to the fridge and grabs a to go carton of Chinese food.

"Hey, hey, hey. Before you break the plate that your mother gave you when you moved here." Erin said then carefully takes the plate from her girlfriend. Miranda didn't even hear her girlfriend walking over.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Miranda said.

"I think you woke up the entire neighborhood. Rough case?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok. I'm not going to push you."

"Thank you." They kiss and Erin steals a spare rib.

"Hey, that was mine." Miranda said.

"Arrest me for it. Seriously, are you ok?"

"I thought you weren't going to push me?"

"I'm not. I'm just making sure that you're ok." Miranda sighs.

"I um..." Erin looks at her girlfriend and sees the struggling her eyes.

"Baby, just tell me." Erin said.

"You'll find out soon, ok?" Erin silently sighs in defeat.

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

"I know that you're the commissioner and I need to ask something from you." Miranda said to Frank a month later.

"Ok." He said. Miranda hands over a journal of all the addresses and dates of where the Blue Templar hit.

"I need those case files and I'll pick them up here at the end of my shift."

"These are really specific."

"I know. It's the only way I can close the case."

"I'll get you those case files."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, what's the menu for Sunday?" He asked and Miranda softly smiles. She was in charge for dinner that day.

"You'll have to wait and see. I'll be by at the end of tour for the files."

Jamie looks at the text from Miranda and replies back to her.

"Who was that? A hot date?" His partner asked.

"No, it was Lieutenant Hill. Asking for help on a case she's working on." Jamie said.

That night, Miranda and Jamie look over the files in Miranda's apartment.

"So all of these cases are from hits the Blue Templar did?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Jamie opens a file and rubs his mouth.

"This is Joe's shooting file." Jamie softly said.

"I know."

"Wait, you think someone in the group did it?"

"Think? I know and I have the confession on tape. I'm asking for your help because I do need to bring this up to Danny and Erin within the next two weeks and you're the only patrol officer that I trust right now."

"I'm in."

At Sunday dinner, Miranda takes the chicken out of the oven and sets it onto the kitchen island. She and Heather been to a handful Sunday dinners now that she and Erin are dating. As she is mixing the salad, Frank walks into the room and starts carving the chicken.

"Miranda this smells delicious." Frank said.

"Thank you. It's my signature dish." He looks over to the dining room and sees Erin setting the table with Linda.

"Ok, what's going on with the case?" He softly asked.

"I'm almost ready to move in on them. I just need to tell Erin and Danny."

"Are they doing more runs?" Miranda nods.

"Wait then we will move in on them." Again, Miranda nods and Erin walks into the room.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with the spaghetti." Erin said.

"Maybe next time." Miranda hands Erin the salad bowl and Jamie walks in.

"Hey Miranda? We got a problem." Jamie said and Miranda looks at him.

"What?" Miranda asked.

Miranda and Jamie walk down the hallway at the 12th to the patrol locker room.

"Sonny cornered me yesterday and he hand his hands in his pockets. And I come in here to change into my uniform and my service weapon is gone." Jamie said.

"You dumb ass! I told you to take it with you when you get off work!" Miranda scolded him then rubs her forehead.

"Take me to the service desk." Miranda calmly said.

They look at the surveillance and Miranda pauses it then rubs her chin when she sees Sonny walking out of the locker room three minutes after walking into the room.

"He took your gun." Miranda said.

"Great! Just what we need. What should we do?" Jamie asked.

"I'll get it back. Looks like my ninja skills have to be put to the test again. For now, don't confront him and if he does confront you again, call me."

"You got it."

That night, wearing a black mask and black gloves, Miranda pick locks Sonny's desk and gets Jamie's gun back and successfully sneaks back to her car outside. She knocks on his apartment door and he opens it.

"When I tell you to take your service weapon, take your service weapon." Miranda said then hands over the gun in a new holster.

"Was it hard?" He asked.

"No. But since they're onto you now, I need you to back off on the Blue Templar."

"Ok. I got confronted earlier. The woman wanted me to give this to you. Said it has something to do with the group." Jamie hands her the envelop and Miranda looks at it.

"Thanks. Remember, back off on the group. I'll handle Malvesky." Jamie nods and Miranda leaves.

Erin looks over when she hears the front door opening and closing and sees Miranda hanging up her jacket and looking at something.

"What's that?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. I'll open it later." Miranda said then puts it in her pocket and kisses her girlfriend.

"Everything ok?"

"Smooth as silk. Why?"

"Seems like you and Jamie are in cahoots about something lately."

"He's helping me with a case that I picked up. Going to have him possibly go undercover and bust up a pedophilia ring in SoHo." Miranda lied.

"You're going to have my brother do that?"

"Is it wrong?"

"No, I'm glad that you're trusting Jamie with it. I would use a veteran cop."

"Maybe. You should head to bed. I'll be there in a little bit. I need to type up a cover for Jamie."

"Ok. Don't be too long." They kiss then Erin heads to the bedroom. Miranda takes out the envelop and looks at it again, already dreading to know what it is and has been waiting for this tape to appear for months.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell?" Miranda softly asked as she listens to an audio from the pen drive that Jamie gave her. She listens closely then stops it and runs a hand through her hair.

"Holy shit what the hell did I get myself into?" Miranda whispered.

Miranda pulls up to the Reagan home and sees Jamie and Frank talking outside and walks over with her laptop.

"I need to show you something. And you as well." Miranda said as she places her laptop on the hood of the car.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"Just listen." Miranda presses play and they hear Joe's voice.

"How did you find this?" Frank asked.

"It was in the pile that I gave to Miranda. I didn't know what it was." Jamie softly said.

"It was from the night he was killed." Miranda softly said.

"Do you recognize the voice?" Frank asked.

"I do."

"So do I." Jamie said. They hear the front door closing and Miranda closes the laptop and puts away the pen drive into her pocket.

"Hey you. I figured you would still be at your office, working on the McHale case. Everything ok?" Erin asked.

"Yeah." Miranda said.

"I have my probation party to get to." Jamie said.

"Be careful. After I had mine, I wounded up in Maine and woke up next to a seagull in Portland." Miranda said.

"Who was the brainiac behind that one?" Erin asked her.

"I don't remember."

"Ok well, we're going over to the Cleary's. You wanna come?"

"I have to get back to work on the McHale case. Excuse me." Miranda said then heads over to her car and drives off.

"Anyone else find that weird?" Danny asked.

"You're not the only one." Erin replied. That night, as Erin and the girls are sleeping, Miranda moves everything she has of the group onto pen drives as a backup plan. She takes a deep breath then closes her laptop, puts the drives into the end table into a box then heads for bed.

The following day, Miranda walks into Erin's office and her girlfriend looks over. Miranda looks into the hall then leans over to Erin.

"I need you at your father's house tonight. And make sure no one is following you." Miranda softly said.

"I knew something was wrong. You've been acting strangely for months." Erin softly replied.

"I'll tell you tonight, ok?" Erin nods.

Miranda makes a command center in the dining room at the Reagan home with someone she trusts in TARU. She sets out two boxes full of files when Danny, Jamie, Frank, Henry and Erin walk into the room.

"Whoa. Why does it look like a squad room in here?" Danny asked.

"Because what I'm about to tell you and Erin I can't say anywhere else." Miranda said.

"Ok, this has been going on for months. What's going on?" Erin asked and Miranda sighs then looks at them.

"The Blue Templar is going to be getting the hell out of Dodge."


	10. Chapter 10

"How do you know about the Blue Templar?" Danny asked.

"Miranda worked undercover for me with the Blue Templar. I asked her during my first meeting with her." Frank said.

"What?" Erin asked and Miranda sighs then looks at her.

"I was going to tell you." Miranda softly said.

"Who else knew besides my father?"

"I did." Jamie said and Erin looks at her youngest brother.

"You couldn't tell me that my girlfriend was working undercover with them?"

"I couldn't because I didn't want to risk her cover being blown."

"Ok, there's the deal. I was driver and lookout person. That's it. All these folders are from the time Joe was killed to now. Joe's killer is in the active group." Miranda said. Jamie and Danny walk over and start looking at the folders while Erin walks away.

"Damon Camia? Isn't he in your squad?" Danny asked.

"Yep and he doesn't know that I worked undercover."

"So all of these cases are the exact same MO as the Blue Templar hits?"

"Right down to the witnesses hearing 'Police, don't move'. I also have months of recordings. Look, since the Blue Templar is onto Jamie, I need detectives that I can trust to take down this group with me."

"I'll get you those detectives." Frank said.

"I'll get Jackie as well." Danny said and Miranda looks at Erin, who is looking out the window in the kitchen. She walks over and closes the door.

"Babe, you need to trust me on this." Miranda said.

"Why the hell should I trust you? You lied to me, to Nicky and especially Heather for months." Erin said then looks at her.

"Do you think it was easy for me to do that to you? No. Because I didn't know if you had any spies at the DA's office. Plus, I knew that you would try to talk me out of it."

"You're damn right I would have."

"I'm doing this for you and your family to finally have closure for your brother's death."

"I can't deal with this right now."

"Well, you're gonna have to because you're the only ADA that I trust in your office and this is a special circumstance for us to work together."

"Erin, we need you to help us bring this group down once and for all." Frank said and Erin looks at Miranda.

"You and I are finished." Erin said then Miranda walks over to the boxes as the hurt sets in.

"Are these enough evidence for you, Counselor?" Miranda asked a few hours later, trying to secure a warrant for anything to help bring down the group.

"I'll do my best." Erin said.

"Good because they're distributing the money tonight since I got a text from Sonny." Miranda walks to the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to arrest these morons tonight, so those warrants better be ready Counselor. Are you in or are you out?" Miranda asked Danny.

"I'm in." Danny said.

"I need to get ready. Then I'm requesting two weeks vacation from all of this."

"Granted." Frank said then Miranda walks out of the house when Danny joins her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." He said and she faces him.

"I got a code word for you guys to move in." Miranda said.

"What's the code?"

Miranda walks down the street to the bar when her phone starts ringing. She looks at it then answers the call.

"Yeah?" Miranda asked.

"I have the GPS on you, so be careful." Danny said to Miranda, who covers her mouth.

"Have ESU ready for the code word as soon as I go in." Miranda whispered.

"Copy that."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Miranda hangs up the phone and walks into the bar where other guys are waiting.

"Hey Lieutenant. You wanna play?" Damon asked.

"I'm all set guys. Basketball is more of my sport anyway." Miranda said.

Miranda walks over to the group and Sonny tosses her a million dollars in the bundle.

"Thanks." Miranda said.

"No, thank you for being our eyes." Sonny said.

"Now I just have one thing to say."

"What's that?" Miranda presses a button in her hand.

"Yankees suck." Miranda said.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" They hear and Miranda pulls out the ear piece in her ear.

"You know the drill. Hands behind your head!" Miranda said then pulls out her handcuffs and arrests Damon and takes his badge and gun as Danny, Jamie and Frank walk into the room.

"I knew you were a dirty rat." He said.

"Yeah well. My acting is a lot better than yours, Camia." She set them onto the table then looks at the group when Sonny pulls out his gun and grabs her.

"I knew you sent her in to be a mole." Sonny said then cocks the gun and points it at Miranda's head.

"If you hurt my lieutenant, a double murder charge will get you the death penalty." Frank said to Sonny. Sonny shoves Miranda, who falls, covers her head and he commits suicide. Miranda crab crawls away from a lifeless Sonny and Jamie helps her up.

"You ok?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Miranda said.

"Lieutenant?" Frank asked.

"Yes sir?" Miranda asked.

"Take their shields." Frank said then leaves the room. Miranda takes the badges and hands them off then gets the guns and hands them off as well then Miranda grabs Damon and they head outside. They get them into a police van and Miranda takes out the microphone, wire and small ear piece and hands them off. She releases a deep breath and places her hands on her heads as Danny walks over.

"You sure you're ok?" Danny asked.

"Because of this case...I lost the best thing to happen to me. And that was your sister. She deserves better than me. Hey Mark?" He looks over.

"Mind taking me to the precinct?"

"Sure."

"You took down an entire dirty cop group?" Heather asked Miranda the following night after Miranda finally came clean about why she was gone a lot.

"Wasn't easy." Miranda said.

"Wait, is that why I had to go to Erin's place a lot?"

"It is except now I may have lost Erin forever. Again. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get the popcorn ready for movie night. The commissioner approved of my vacation time and I start on Monday after the press conference." Heather stands up then looks at her mother beside the couch and Miranda looks at her.

"For what it's worth Mom. I'm glad you did it. Not everyone would have the same guts you have." Heather softly said then walks into the kitchen. Across town, Erin sits on her bed and looks at a picture of her, Miranda and the girls smiling and having fun.

"I'm an idiot." Erin whispered.

"You're not Mom. I get why Miranda didn't tell you." Nicky said.

"Why is that?"

"Because she wanted to make sure that you, Heather and I were safe from them. I would have done the same thing."

"She couldn't even trust me."

"Well, you do have weird people at your office, who are probably spies for Russia or something."

"You heard from Miranda?" Danny asked Frank before Sunday dinner.

"She's starting her vacation tomorrow after the press conference." Frank said.

"She deserves it for all of that." Jamie said.

"She had the guts to take down the Blue Templar. So, what is going to happen to her?" Linda asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Frank said.

"How's Erin doing?" Jamie asked.

"She misses her." Linda said they look at Erin, who's in the living room looking out the window, hoping to see Miranda's car pulling up, but she doesn't.

Miranda looks out her window of her squad room office and quietly sighs. Her squad was extremely happy to get rid of Damon Camia since they all hated him and they were proud of their commanding officer for taking down the Blue Templar.

"Hey Lieutenant?" Nick asked and she looks at him.

"What's up?" Miranda asked.

"Since you're going on vacation tomorrow, who's going to be in charge?"

"Since my second in command is you, you're the one going to be in charge."

"Ok. And I'm sorry about you and Erin. I thought you two would be the it couple that everyone looked up to."

"So did I. These are the current open cases." He walks over and looks over the files as she explains them to her.

"We were able to successfully apprehend all current members of the Blue Templar with the undercover help from Lieutenant Miranda Hill. Lieutenant Hill will be promoted to captain and will receive the Medal of Honor." Frank said at the press conference the following. He looks at Miranda and she faces him. He places the medal around her neck then hands her the new badge and crests.

"Thank you sir." Miranda softly said.

"No. Thank you, Captain." He said. After the press conference, Miranda sits down in Frank's office and he sits down across from her.

"Think she'll ever forgive me?" Miranda asked then looks at Frank.

"She already has."

Erin writes something down on a legal notepad when her secretary walks in with a gift bag. She looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"This came for you." Rebecca said then hands over a gift bag with a card on it.

"Who is it from?" Erin asked.

"Didn't say."

"Thank you." Erin opens the bag and sees a box. She opens it and her eyes fill up with tears when it's a bracelet with hers and Nicky's birthstones on it. She opens the car and reads it.

 _Erin_ ,  
 _You are the best thing to happen to me and Heather._  
 _I knew I screwed up when I didn't tell you about the case_  
 _but I couldn't tell you. The only thing I ask is that_  
 _you forgive me one day for hurting you. I love you_  
 _and all I want is for you to be happy._  
 _Miranda_  
 _PS, Heather is going to stay with you for a while_


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda looks through a file in her office her first day back at work after taking time off after working undercover for the Commissioner and it's been months since the job and the undercover work that cost her the trust from Erin. She looks out the window and quietly sighs then walks over to her desk when a picture catches her eyes. It's from Christmas with Erin, Miranda, Heather and Nicky all with smiles on their faces with the tree in the background. She picks up the frame then puts it in the drawer of her desk.

"Hey Cap?" Nick asked and Miranda walks over.

"What's up?" Miranda asked.

"Are we getting a new detective since Camia was fired and arrested?" Freddie asked.

"Probably. I haven't had a meeting yet with the Chief of D's. Hey guys? Bring it in for a minute." Miranda said and the detectives sit closer together.

"Look, it wasn't my idea to work undercover for the Commissioner. But if I find any of you doing anything illegal like what Camia did, I expect your weapon, shield and ID on my desk then you in handcuffs. Is that understood?" Miranda asked as she is handed a note.

"Yes Captain." Everyone said.

"Good. You two -" Miranda said to Nick and Freddie.

"Go over to the 1-6 and talk to Benson about a connection between her case and ours." Miranda said.

"Got it." Nick said then he and Freddie head out.

"David, you're in charge until I get back from One PP."

"We're here. Heather." Erin said and the teen looks up and softly smiles.

"Hey." Heather said then she and Nicky fist bump.

"I got 'Waterboy'." Nicky said.

"Love that movie."

"What's Heather doing here?" Erin asked Linda.

"Miranda dropped her off. Said that she had to go to a benefit dinner in the city." Linda said.

"The same one?"

"I don't know. She didn't say."

"I mean, come on. You're gonna love being a Mom." Miranda said to Carrie Underwood. She and Carrie have been friends after Miranda helped Carrie with a rowdy crowd in Boston during her first concert in Beantown.

"How's your daughter doing?" Carrie asked.

"She's good. She..." Miranda stops when she sees Erin walking into the room. Erin looks over and Miranda looks at Carrie again.

"She's playing soccer and enjoying high school." Miranda finished.

"I need to go warm-up. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." Carrie squeezes her arm and walks away. Miranda takes a sip of her wine then walks over to the bartender and asks for another glass.

"Go talk to her." Frank softly said to Erin. The attorney looks over at her ex and sees Miranda looking at her phone then walks over to her.

"Miranda." Erin said and Miranda looks at her.

"Wow." Miranda said when she sees Erin's dress.

"You look amazing." Erin softly said. Miranda has her hair curled, smokey eyes and wearing a black floor length dress.

"You look beautiful." They look at each other, both trying to figure out the words to say.

"How was Boston?" Erin asked.

"It was good. Mostly spent time with my family while Heather was catching up with Maura. Erin, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know. You were making sure that I was safe."

After the dinner, Miranda closes the door to the limo for Carrie and Tony then taps three times on the roof of the car, making the driver go. She hands her valet stub over to the parking attendant and waits for her car.

"Hey." Miranda looks over and sees Erin.

"Hey. Was there something you need?" Miranda asked.

"One thing." Erin softly said then places her hands on Miranda's waist then kisses her lips. Miranda softly kisses her back and slowly, they pull back and look at each other.

"Take me to your place." Erin said.

"Your car, Captain." The valet attendant said.

"Thank you." Miranda helps Erin into the passenger seat of her two seater Mazda.

"Where did you get this car?" Erin asked.

"It's my car that I had in Boston. I drove it back after Heather was done visiting with Maura. It's been in my Dad's garage." Miranda asked.

"Sexy." Erin seductively said then starts kissing Miranda's neck as the cop drives and the attorney strokes Miranda's inner thigh with her fingers.

"I don't want to wreck. We're two minutes away from the apartment."

Around six in the morning, Miranda strokes Erin's back with her fingers as the attorney is laying on top of her, both sweaty and sticky from their all night love making. The cop tenderly kisses her forehead and Erin looks at her and they slowly smile then kiss.

"I need to catch my breath." Erin said as they lay in the bed again. Miranda looks at her clock and chuckles.

"We are so in trouble." Miranda said. Erin looks at the clock and lays back down.

"I don't really care." Erin softly said. Miranda's phone goes off and she answers the call.

"I'm coming in in an hour. I really overslept and I need to shower." Miranda said then hangs up the phone. She gets up and walks to the bathroom door then looks at Erin.

"You coming?" Erin gets up and follows her to the bathroom.

That night, Miranda and Heather are on the couch as Heather does her homework and Miranda looks over a couple of files when the front door opens. They look over to see Erin and Nicky walk into the apartment.

"Wait, does this mean you and Erin are back together?" Heather asked her mother as Erin wraps her arm around Miranda and the attorney sits on the arm of the couch.

"We are back together and I fully trust Miranda 100 percent." Erin said.

"Since it is past nine, bed for both of you." Miranda said.

"What? That's way too early." Nicky said.

"No, I see that look in my Mom's eyes and your Mom's eyes." Heather said.

"What look?" Erin asked and Nicky sees it as well.

"We're going to put on our headphones. Goodnight." Nicky said and the girls walk to Heather's room.

"We have a look?" Erin asked as Miranda stands up and stands between Erin's legs.

"I guess we do, but since the girls are putting in their headphones." Miranda said then lifts up Erin and carries her to the bedroom as they tenderly kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok guys, it's that time of year again when we pair up with the 5-4 and do the crack down on subway jumpers." Miranda said and the detectives groan.

"Or I can make you guys do your 5's."

"The 5-4 please." Nick said and they chuckle.

"Sergeant Gormley and I have divided you guys up around the city to the most known turn style jumpers hits. I will be stationed here, a block from Potter's church if anyone needs me and Gormley will be stationed here near One PP." Miranda said to both sets of detectives at the 5-4.

"Captain Hill and I expect a thorough check on everyone that you catch. We don't want wanted criminals back on the streets." Gormley said.

"You all have your assignments. Let's get to work."

Heather and Nicky are eating breakfast in the kitchen at Erin's apartment when Erin walks into the room wearing her usual tan skirt and white blouse.

"Did Mom leave already?" Heather asked.

"She left an hour ago. Said her squad and Danny's squad are working together on transit since they need help with the turn style jumpers." Erin said as she buttons the sleeves to her shirt.

"Living room chair." Nicky said.

"Thank you." Erin walks over to her briefcase and puts away a file.

"Finish up and I'll drop both of you off at school." Erin said as she puts on her heels.

Miranda sees Jamie and his partner drive up and they walk over to her after a call for an armed robbery comes through the radio.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." Miranda said.

"Why didn't you go in?" Jamie asked.

"Ok sure. I'll get shot without backup or wearing a vest. What's a matter with you?" They shove their way in and get about four steps when they confront the other security guards. Miranda smacks her face off the railing as she goes down after being pushed and chaos ensues. They make it outside when more cops arrive on scene and Nick covers Miranda's nose with a napkin as her nose is really bleeding.

A short time later, Danny and Jackie check up on Miranda and Jamie as they are getting treated for their wounds.

"Do you guys need anything?" Danny asked.

"Gently break the news to Erin. You know how she can overreact sometimes." Miranda said.

"You got it."

"I'm taking her to the hospital for the broken nose." Nick said.

"Come in." Erin said when she hears the knock on the door and Danny opens the door.

"Hey. What's up?" Erin asked.

"She's ok." Danny said and Erin stands up.

"Which she?"

"Miranda. She, Jamie and his partner responded to a call about an armed robbery in progress at Potter's church when two of his goons threw them down the stairs. She wanted me to tell you because her phone was smashed in the process. She does have a broken nose." Erin sighs.

"You two back together or something?" He asked.

"Since the benefit dinner." Erin said.

That night, Miranda is sound asleep in her bed when Erin quietly walks into the room. The attorney kisses her girlfriend's cheek then changes into her pajamas, brushes her teeth then gets into the bed and sees the dark bruises under Miranda's eyes.

"It's not bad as it seems." Miranda softly said, making Erin jump.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Erin softly asked as Miranda opens her eyes and looks at Erin.

"I heard you coming in."

"So Danny told me some of it."

"There was a phony call about an armed robbery at Potter's church and communications never told us that it was a sensitive area. When we fought through the front guards, two more were on the stairs, waiting. One skinny and the other one heavier and the heavier one had an earring. Both African-American and when we told them about the call, they got physical and as I was reaching for my baton in my back pocket, they shoved us. I hit my face on the railing and Officer Reagan caught me before I could crack my head open on the stairs." Miranda said to Frank with Erin and Jamie in the room. Jamie was helping Miranda's squad with cases until his partner was medically cleared to go back to work.

"Any other injuries?" Frank asked.

"Besides the bruises and broken nose? No." He sighs.

"Thank you, Captain Hill. You're free to go."

"Yes sir." Miranda stands up, winks at Erin then walks out of the room with Jamie.

"You sure you're ok, Cap?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna take more than a broken nose to take down this Boston girl." Miranda said as they get onto the elevator.

"Be glad that it is only a broken nose." Erin said.

"I am. Danny's got something for us, Jamie."

"Alright." Jamie said.

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" Erin asked as they walk outside.

"I'll be fine. As long as Larry keeps his paws off of you." Miranda said and Erin chuckles.

"I might need your stun gun if that happens."

"In the glove box. I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss then the two cops walk over to Miranda's undercover car as Erin gets into her personal car.

Miranda grabs one of the suspects and looks at the stairs then shakes her head and walks down them.

"Be lucky that I didn't throw you down the stairs like how you and Don Juan threw me and two of my colleagues down the stairs." Miranda said.

"I want my lawyer." He said. They walk outside and Miranda hits him in the groin with the door.

"Whoops." Danny said as Miranda shoves the suspect into the car.

"Nice move, Cap." Danny said.

"Thanks. Take him and his buddy to lock up at 54, please?" Miranda said to the patrol officer.

"You got it, Captain." The officer said.

"I called Larry and left him a voicemail to come by my office." Erin said as Miranda gets into the bed.

"I'm going to be there. I already requested tomorrow off." Miranda said as she looks at her splint on her nose using the front camera on her phone.

"I figured as much." Erin tenderly kisses her cheek as Heather walks into the room without looking at them.

"Mom? I need you to sign something for me." Heather said.

"What is it?" Miranda asked as she takes it and reads it.

"A permission slip to go to Syracuse to watch the women's soccer team. Coach said that he wanted to show us how college players play and who are you texting?"

"Allie's Mom to see if this is true."

"Come on Mom. Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Because you're in high school and anything can happen." Erin said as Nicky walks into the room.

"But you're paying for the ticket." Miranda said to Heather.

"Thank you." Heather said.

"Heather's going up to Syracuse for a soccer game."

"Have fun." Nicky said as Heather walks out of the room.

"Was that really a permission slip for the soccer game?" Erin asked.

"It was. I texted the coach and he said it's a genuine permission slip." Miranda said.

"Mom? Can you take a look at this?" Nicky asked and Erin reads the report.

The following day, Miranda sits on the couch in Erin's office during her day off and sees Larry walking into the office.

"I hope I didn't miss a drunk dial." Larry said and Miranda stands up.

"You might want to be careful on what you say next, Larry since my girlfriend and the love of my life looks like she wants to kill you." Erin said as she stands up and leans against the front of her desk. He looks at Miranda, who has her hand on her service weapon, and he swallows a lump in his throat. Miranda looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Erin?" He asked.

"I'm taking your deal, Larry. We have a backlog here and I have more serious cases than yours."

"Done."

"And you have your defendant give us evidence to convict Otto Jackson." Miranda said.

"Done." Larry said.

"I'll draw up the paperwork." Erin said then walks around her desk.

"This mean --" Miranda clears her throat and he pulls on his collar.

"Never mind. Have a nice day." He said then walks out of the room.

"Moron." Miranda softly said then looks at Erin, who chuckles.

"Thank you." Erin said.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna pick up lunch. Do you want anything?"

"Hmm. How about you bring a small pizza and fries?"

"Done." They tenderly kiss a few times then Miranda walks out of the office with Erin checking her out and the attorney slowly smiles.

"I'm gonna marry her." Erin whispered then works on the paperwork. At the elevator, Miranda slowly smiles, ignoring the pain in her face.

"I'm gonna marry her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Introducing in this chapter...Jack Boyle and takes place in the episode 'Old Wounds', which is a year later than the previous chapter**

* * *

Miranda walks over to Erin's office and knocks on the door when she hears a ping from her phone and looks at it to see a text from Nicky.

"Come in." Erin said and Miranda walks into the room while looking at her phone.

"Hey babe? Nicky texted me and...Jack Boyle. Never thought I would see you again." Miranda said as he stands up.

"Miranda Hill. I heard you were back in the city." He said.

"I have been for two years. So, you decided to come crawling back to your ex-wife and daughter?"

"Miranda." Erin warned.

"And you decided to be a lowlife?" He asked.

"Jack." Erin warned again.

"Just remember one thing, Dumb Ass. I'm carrying a loaded gun." Miranda said.

"Will you two knock it off?" Erin asked and Miranda looks at her girlfriend with her hand on her service weapon.

"What did Nicky text you about?" Erin asked Miranda.

"Shopping. Since my squad doesn't have any open cases, I decided to take the girls for Nicky's sweet 16 since the girls don't want to wear their dresses again after Heather turned 16." Jack scoffs.

"Can you even afford it?" He asked.

"You know what -"

"Jack, leave. I'd like to speak to my girlfriend in private." Erin said.

"G-girlfriend?!" Jack sputtered.

"Your loss is my gain, Boyle." Miranda said and he marches out of the office. She chuckles and looks at Erin and her smile falls.

"I'm in trouble, right?" Miranda asked.

"I will punish you at home. As for the girls, you can help Nicky choose, but I get the final say." Erin said.

"I know. And if he does go to Nicky's party, I will behave myself. Unless he tries anything funny. You should have let me punch him, Erin."

"As much as I wanted to see it, I couldn't go with it."

"Also, when are you getting rid of Boyle from the door? It's been over a year since the divorce was finalized." Miranda said.

"I don't know." Erin softly said.

"Glad I know where I stand in this." Miranda walks out of the room and Erin sighs.

From Erin:  
Can you please come over so we can talk?

Miranda looks at her phone from the living room of her apartment and sets it on the end table and watches a movie.

The following day, Erin writes something down for the trial when she looks up and sees Miranda holding flowers

"So, you done ignoring me?" Erin asked.

"I'm sorry, ok? It's just...before I started dating Maura, I hooked up with women, who say they were done with men, but it turned out to be a lie. And I know I shouldn't have questioned you, so I'm here to say I'm sorry." Miranda said. Erin stands up and takes the flowers then wraps her arms around Miranda and tenderly kisses her.

"Apology accepted. And on Monday, Boyle is coming off the door." Erin softly said then kisses Miranda again.

That night, Erin unlocks Miranda from the handcuffs on the bed and the captain rubs her wrists.

"Ok, not with those handcuffs again." Miranda softly said as Erin hands over the cream to take away the pain.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to be so rough." Erin softly said then kisses her shoulder.

"Thankfully, the girls are with your father. Definitely not ready for Heather to walk in on me having sex again. That happened once and let's just say, I couldn't look at my daughter for two weeks." Erin chuckles then kisses her neck.

"This night isn't over yet." Miranda said then pushes Erin onto her back and kisses her lips as she lays between her legs.

Miranda sees Jack and Erin talking at Nicky's party as she is with Erin's family at the table and swallows a lump in her throat then stands up.

"I'm going to get some air." Miranda said then walks out of the party, not realizing that Erin was watching her. Miranda leans against the building in an alley and rubs her forehead as she feels a headache building up. As she is thinking about her relationship with Erin, she hears heels clicking on the sidewalk and looks up to see Erin walking over.

"What are you doing out here?" Miranda asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Erin said as she places her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"I needed some air." The attorney looks at her and quietly sighs.

"This is about Jack coming back, isn't it?" Miranda looks at her then softly nods.

"Baby, you know how horribly he treated me. And you...when I see you with Nicky and Heather, I see my daughter extremely happy and I have never seen her that happy before. She thinks you're the best thing to happen to me since sliced bread and when you came back into my life...I knew I was home." Erin softly said.

"I just..." Miranda softly said then looks away from Erin as she feels the tears in her eyes. Erin cups her girlfriend's chin and turns her head to look into her eyes and the attorney sees insecurity and fear.

"What?"

"I'm scared that you are going to realize that I'm not good enough for you and you're gonna go back to him. Call it a stupid idea."

"No. No, it's not. Because I feel it sometimes as well when you have to take Heather to Boston and you have to see your ex. But you do have to remember that he's Nicky's father. But you are the love of my life."

"I'm sorry for bringing all of this up tonight." Miranda said as Erin wipes away a tear from her girlfriend's cheek.

"It's ok. But I'm glad that we're talking about this."

"One day soon, I'm going to ask you to marry me. And I am doing it ten times better than Jack ever did." Erin slowly smiles.

"I wouldn't put it past you. Can we rejoin the party?" The captain nods, kisses her girlfriend then they walk back to the party with Erin's hand in the crook of Miranda's elbow.

Miranda stands in the elevator to the Police Commissioner's office and tries to calm her rapid beating heart before she has the biggest conversation of her life. The door opens and she gets off the elevator and walks to the office.

"Is the Commissioner in?" Miranda asked Baker.

"He is." Miranda walks into the room and Frank looks up.

"Captain Hill. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Sir, I love your daughter and granddaughter and I didn't think I would ever get the chance to be with Erin because I was scared on how you and your late wife would have reacted if you two had found out that I was gay. And I can't imagine my life without Erin and Nicky in it."

"Are you asking if you could have Erin's hand in marriage?"

"I am. And I know Jack asked after he proposed and you and I both know that he wasn't good enough for Erin. Ok, all the men, but Jamie, knew that he wasn't good enough for Erin. But then Nicky wouldn't have been born if they had stayed apart. I can't guarantee that I'm always coming home because of our line of work, but I can promise you that I can treat them better than Jack ever did." He quietly sighs and looks at Miranda.

"But there is one problem if I am going to ask Erin to marry me." Miranda said.

"My father." Frank said and Miranda nods.

"Your father is great, but he's way behind the times and I don't think he fully accepts Erin and I being together. I am trying my best to have him somewhat accept Erin and I as a couple, but I'm fighting a losing battle."

"I will talk to him. And yes. I do give my blessing and permission to have Erin's hand in marriage." Miranda slowly smiles.

"Thank you, sir."

That night, Frank arrives home and sees his father in the kitchen, making dinner.

"What's cooking?" Frank asked.

"My world famous chicken pot pie." Henry said.

"Pop, I need to tell you something. Miranda came to see me today."

"And?"

"And she has some concerns about you not fully accepting hers and Erin's relationship."

"You know as well as I do that same sex relationships are a sin, Francis."

"Pop, Miranda is planning on proposing to Erin. That's the main reason she came by my office. She asked me for Erin's hand. You have to admit that Miranda treats Erin a whole lot better than Jack ever did." Henry sighs, realizing that his son is right.

"I do have to admit that Erin has never been happier." Henry said.

"All because Miranda came back into her life. So, can you try to be more accepting towards them?"

"I will try."


	14. Chapter 14

On a rarity of a day off and ordering Erin's engagement ring, Miranda, wearing her Columbia t-shirt and jeans, turns on her speakers that her phone is attached to and chuckles when a familiar song starts playing. She and Heather moved in with Erin and Nicky since their apartment is bigger and closer to Miranda's work. Out in the hallway, Erin gets off the elevator to surprise Miranda and hears the song playing and starts giggling.

"I can't believe that song is playing." Erin softly said as she opens the apartment door to see Miranda dancing. She places her hand up to her mouth and fights back from hysterically laughing.

"We're gonna turn this mother out. We're gonna turn this mother out. You've got a real type of thing going down, get down. There's a whole lot of rhythm going 'round." Miranda sang with the music as she is shaking her butt towards the door. She is dancing and turning towards the door and screams and jumps when she sees Erin standing there and her girlfriend starts hysterically laughing.

"How long have you been standing there?" Miranda asked as she turns off the music.

"When you were shaking your ass at me. Which, by the way, a major turn on." Erin said.

"Now that you've given me a heart attack, what are you doing here? I thought you had to be at work?"

"I decided to come home early. I'm glad I did."

"Not one word."

"I won't say anything. Although, that brought back memories when I first met you." Miranda groans and places her forehead against the kitchen island.

"Don't freaking remind me. I was so embarrassed when I saw you and your parents standing there." Miranda said and Erin giggles and rubs her back.

"You looked like you were going to have a heart attack at that moment." Erin said then laughs.

That night, Miranda is looking at a file with Erin's legs in her lap and her girlfriend on her laptop and the girls doing their homework in the living room.

"Hey Mom?" Heather asked.

"Yeah?" Miranda asked.

"Our glee club is doing funk this week and our group number is 'Give Up the Funk'. Do you know the song?" Erin looks at her girlfriend over the laptop monitor and has a smirk on her face.

"You, zip it." Miranda said to Erin.

"I didn't say anything." Erin said with a chuckle then gets back to work.

"Ok, you two are acting weird." Heather said.

A few days later was Halloween. Miranda walks into the apartment and makes a quick sandwich.

"Honey? Is that you?" Erin asked.

"Yeah babe." Miranda walks to the bedroom with the sandwich in her hand and sees Erin at the makeup table.

"Do you really have to work on Halloween?" Erin asked as she is putting on the green body paint and Miranda swallows her food.

"You know I have to. A city of eight million people and over 35 thousand cops and my crew and I have to do the reminders for sex offenders in my district then correlate with the 16th precinct. Heather?" The teen appears from her bedroom wearing a robe.

"If I'm dropping you off at the school party, hurry up because I'm leaving in five minutes." Miranda said.

"Ok." The teen said then closes the door again and takes off her robe.

"Your Mom is going to flip out when she sees you wearing that." Nicky softly said as she puts on the wig for her Dorothy costume. Heather is going as Lara Croft.

"I'm not going to be wearing this when I walk out of the room. I have a softball uniform that I'm going to wear over this." Heather softly said as she puts on the USA softball uniform.

"Ok, but don't rain on my parade when it backfires." Heather walks out of the bedroom.

"Ready." Heather said.

"Ok, let's go. I love you Erin." Miranda said.

"I love you both." Erin said.

"Bye." Heather said then she and Miranda head out.

Miranda walks away from the house with Nick when she sees Erin, Nicky, Jack and Sean. She chuckles then looks at Nick after watching Erin scare Jack and Sean.

"Talk to the others on the street." Miranda said.

"You got it." He said then walks away as Miranda walks over to her girlfriend and stands next to Nicky.

"She scared the boys, didn't she?" Miranda asked.

"Like always." Nicky said and Miranda chuckles.

"Honey?" Erin looks and smiles.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Erin asked.

"This is my district. You do realize that Danny and Linda are going to kill you for traumatizing their boys, right?"

"No they won't." Erin said as Miranda's phone starts ringing and she looks at it.

"Captain Hill...Oh. Principal Ryan. How are you?...Wait, what?" Erin looks at her while Nicky silently gulps, making Miranda raise her eyebrow at the teen.

"I'm on my way to pick her up and believe me, I am extremely mad that she is wearing that because she was wearing a completely different costume when she left home earlier. I'll see you in a few minutes." Miranda said on the phone then hangs it up.

"Everything ok?" Erin asked.

"Heather broke the rules of the dance and is getting kicked out. And you," Miranda said then looks at Nicky.

"Know why she's getting kicked out." Miranda walks away to her squad car.

Heather walks into the apartment with Miranda and is wearing Miranda's black jacket.

"You are so grounded." Miranda said.

"Mom, it was a costume." Heather said.

"Heather, you knew the dress code and you deliberately broke the rules."

"Nicky knew about it and -"

"I freaking knew it since she was acting funny as I was on the phone with your Principal."

"Nicky?" Erin asked. The other teen walks into the kitchen and Miranda looks at her with Erin.

"What?" Nicky asked.

"You knew about Heather's costume?"

"I told her not to wear it." Nicky said.

"Heather, hand over your phone." Miranda said and Heather hands over her phone.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Heather said.

"The deal is that you broke the rules for going to the party dressed like the Tomb Raider." Erin said.

"Oh, so other girls could dress up like Playboy bunnies, but I couldn't wear this?"

"They were also kicked out of the party. You will get your phone back in two weeks. Change and go to bed. You will get the rest of your punishment in the morning." Miranda said then Heather and Nicky walk to the bedroom.

"I can just hear my parents chuckling. I don't remember being that rebellious." Miranda softly said.

"Because you knew you had more to lose since you were on the basketball team." Erin softly said as Miranda sits on the counter in the kitchen.

"Still. Maybe my job is hindering my parenting skills. Maybe I'm not a good enough mom."

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Baby," Erin stands between her legs with her hands behind Miranda's knees.

"You are an amazing Mom to her and you raised her pretty much on your own until you started dating Maura. There are going to be times where you question your parenting skills, but never say that you're not a good enough Mom." Miranda nods then Erin leans over and tenderly kisses her.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Erin asked and Miranda shakes her head.

"I told my guys if they need me to call me."

"Let's go to bed." Miranda hops down then Erin takes her hand and pulls her to the bedroom.

The following day, Miranda walks into her office and sees the box on her desk. She opens it and pulls out the velvet box and looks at the four carat engagement ring then places it in her drawer next to her service weapon.

"This is really going to happen." She softly said.

At Sunday dinner, Miranda doesn't say anything, Heather doesn't say anything and the boys are still a little bit traumatized after what happened during trick or treating.

"What's up with Miranda and Heather?" Linda asked Erin as they are putting away leftovers.

"Heather wore a costume to a Halloween party at her school that was against the dress code and Miranda had to go pick her up." Erin said.

"What did she goes as? A Playboy bunny?"

"No. Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider."

"Now I get it." Erin sees Heather walking over to Miranda and they walk outside.

Heather leans against the pillar and Miranda leans against the other and looks at her daughter.

"I wanted to fit in." Heather said.

"Honey, dressing as the Tomb Raider isn't going to get yourself fitted in at school. You are a smart, beautiful girl and whoever doesn't want to get to know you, it's their fault. Not yours. But you have to remember that there are rules. I don't want anything to happen to you and something could have happened if your Principal didn't call me."

"I'm sorry Mom." Miranda pulls Heather into her and hugs her.

"I know you are." Miranda softly said. Erin looks at them and softly smiles when she sees them hugging, but her smile slowly falls.

She wishes she had that with Nicky.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been months since Miranda got the ring and she's trying to find the perfect moment to ask Erin to marry her. But she also needs to tell the girls what she's about to do because she knows that they'll be blindsided if she doesn't.

"Hey girls? Come into the living room for a minute. I need to talk to you." Miranda said then takes a deep breath. Nicky and Heather walk out of their room and over to the living room.

"Sit down." Miranda said and they sit down with Miranda on the coffee table and the girls on the couch.

"What's going on?" Heather asked.

"So, I am going to ask Erin to marry me."

"FINALLY!" The girls said at the same time, making Miranda chuckle.

"Before I do that, I need to tell you guys a back story. I met Erin the day we moved into our dorm room for Columbia and I knew the moment I met her, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but I couldn't come out to her." Miranda said.

"Why not?" Heather asked.

"Because of my grandparents, right?" Nicky asked.

"Right. If I had come out that I was gay, I was fearing that they were going to move Erin to a different dorm. So, I stayed quiet. Until freshman year when we were at a party for finishing our first semester finals. We were both drunk and we made out in our room. After coming back from Boston for Christmas, I had found out that she and Jack were dating, which crushed me. I didn't like him, but I couldn't tell Erin that because she was supposedly in love with him and I didn't want to lose my best friend."

"Is that why you and my Mom didn't speak for years? Because of my father?" Nicky asked.

"Yes. When I found out that I was pregnant with Heather, I tried calling her, but Jack answered the phone." Miranda said.

"So you ultimately gave up? What made you decide to try calling her again?" Heather asked.

"Nicky's parents splitting up. We had just moved back to the city when I found out that Erin was divorcing Jack and the rest is history." Miranda said.

"But I don't understand. Why didn't you try harder to keep in contact with her?" Nicky asked.

"I figured she was better off without me. Ok, that's the back story. Now I need your help." Miranda's phone starts ringing. She walks over to the kitchen island and answers the call.

"Commissioner." Miranda said.

"Captain. Can you come by my office? I need you to do something for me." Frank said.

"Uh sure. What about the girls?"

"Right, it's your day off. Bring them." He said.

Miranda, Nicky and Heather walk into the Commissioners office and Frank stands up.

"Girls, have a seat and work on your homework." Miranda said.

"We know the drill Mom." Heather said and they sit down then put in their ear buds. Miranda looks at the Commissioner and he hands her a file.

"I need you to do an independent investigation." He said then sits back down again.

"Ok, on who?"

"The Los Lordes."

"Wait, wait, wait. You want me to take over the case of the notorious gang unit in the city?"

"Not only you, but your squad working with Warrants, Gang, Vice, and Danny's unit." Miranda quietly sighs.

"You better tell him that I want everything done by the book if I'm taking this case."

"I will. And I need you on the Mayor's detail when he speaks at the Bitterman Project."

"Ok."

Erin scratches between her eyebrows as she looks over a file when there's a knock on the open door, making her look up.

"There's a Dr. Maura Isles here to see you." Rebecca said.

"Send her in." Erin said then closes the file and stands up as Maura walks into the office.

"Hello Erin. I believe it was time we met." Maura said.

"Hello Dr. Isles. Please have a seat." They sit down and Erin looks at the medical examiner.

"You know, when Heather talks about how Erin is amazing and how she's getting along great with Nicky, I had to see for myself." Maura said.

"Neither Miranda nor Heather talk about you a lot. I mean, they talk about you, but mostly about how your mother tried to force her to marry you."

"I knew Miranda wasn't in love with me. She loved the idea of me and us together, but she was in love with you. Always has and always will be in love with you. I would hear her talking to your brother in the house, asking about you and he said to call you, but she wouldn't do it. She tired once after she was raped then again after finding out that Nicky was born, but your ex-husband got in the way. I just need to know that you will not hurt my daughter. Heather is my pride and joy."

"I know she is and she's really amazing. She is a mini Miranda, but she's also really smart. Had I known that Miranda was raped and pregnant, I would have been there for her. Despite not talking to her since my wedding day to my now ex-husband. I didn't know that I was in love with Miranda in high school until she moved back here. But now that Miranda and Heather are in my life and in my daughter's life...I don't want to lose them again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Did Miranda talk about her undercover job two years ago?"

"No. All she told me was that you couldn't leave work when she was up during the summer with Heather. After that, she would be at BPD, working with the homicide unit again or at Celtics summer practices with her father."

"Since her father is the VP of Operations and minority owner for the team." Out in the hallway, Miranda walks over to the office.

"Hey Rebecca. Is Erin free?" Miranda asked.

"She's in a meeting with a doctor from Boston." Rebecca said.

"Is the doctor Maura Isles?" Rebecca nods and Miranda walks into the office, anger starting to build in her body.

"Maura, what the hell are you doing here?" Miranda asked and Maura stands up.

"I came to meet Erin. She's lovely, by the way." Maura said.

"You tracked down my girlfriend for your benefit?"

"I just needed to see her for myself since Heather talks about her and her daughter a lot."

"Miranda, what in the world has gotten into you?" Erin asked as Miranda's phone goes off and she looks at it.

"Damn it. I got a 10-13. Ok, you met her. Go pick up Heather and spend time with her." Miranda said then heads out. Erin rubs her forehead and quietly sighs.

"I'm really sorry about her outburst." Erin said.

"I'm used to it. It was lovely to meet you, Erin." Maura said then heads out.

"Jamie." Miranda said as she runs over to the scene with Danny and Baez.

"I told him not to chase after the purse because it was a trap." Jamie said.

"Ok, one. I can't talk to you without your union rep. Two, head to the precinct and get a hold of yourself." Miranda said then motions over a patrol officer.

"Take Officer Reagan back to the 12th precinct please." Miranda said.

"Yes Captain." The officers head out.

"Wait, how did you know about the shooting and everything going down?" Danny asked Miranda.

"Your father wants all departments working together to take down the gang."

"But we don't know if anyone in the group sexually assaulted anyone." Baez said as they are in the 27th precinct and Miranda's office.

"I have three open cases with three members of the gang. Nick. Fill them in on the Los Lordes cases. I have to head back to the Bitterman Projects because I'm on the Mayor's detail tonight." Miranda said as she puts on her bullet proof vest on over her tank top before putting back on her dress shirt and jacket.

"So the vest is extra protection for you?" Danny asked.

"Yes because I'm going to ask your sister to marry in three days, which would be Sunday. Erin will kill me if I got shot and didn't wear a vest."

"Got the cases Boss." Nick said.

"Fill them in and play nice." Miranda heads out. As the elevator doors open, Erin is standing there.

"I have to get to the Mayor's office." Miranda said as she gets into the elevator. Erin pulls the emergency switch and looks at Miranda.

"Look, I don't know what has gotten into you the last few days, but I do know is that I'm not going to continuing this relationship if you keep this up." Erin said. Miranda quietly sighs then presses the emergency button again, making the elevator move.

"Erin, I got a lot on my mind right now. I'm sorry for being short with you."

"Well, that's a start. But you know you can come to me if there's any problem."

"I know babe." They get off the elevator and Miranda escorts Erin to the waiting car.

"Do you want a lift?" Erin asked.

"If it means spending time with you then yes." She opens the door and Erin gets in first then Miranda.

"City Hall please." During the car ride, Erin has her hand on Miranda's shoulder and her chin on her hand with Miranda's hand on her knee.

"I really don't know why she saw you." Miranda softly said.

"Maura? She just wanted to make sure that I'm treating Heather as my own." Erin softly said.

"I know. She's just...she has a hard time connecting with people because she's the Chief Medical Examiner. And sometimes gives out useless facts. But she's a great Mom to Heather."

"So are you."

That night, Miranda stands near the stage with Baker and looks out to the crowd when she sees a guy whispering. She slowly puts her hand on her service weapon when shots are fired.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" She yelled as she is pointing her gun at him and he puts the gun down, making patrol officers arrest him. She puts her gun away and rushes over to the Mayor.

"Get the medics in here now!" She ordered as she covers the bullet wound with her jacket.

Frank gets off the elevator at the hospital and sees Miranda giving the security team and patrol officers the riot act.

"You guys did a horrible job searching for weapons. This is why we have K-9's and they were supposed to have searched the chairs before people started arriving. Where were they?" Miranda asked.

"At the doors." One officer said.

"If the Mayor dies, all of our asses are on the line. I want two of you outside his door at all times. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Captain." They all said at the same time. She turns around and looks at Frank then salutes.

"Commissioner." She said.

"Captain. Any word on his condition?" He asked as they walk away.

"He took a bullet to the back. Possibly severed the spinal cord. Sir, I should have done a better job searching for weapons."

"I know. But how you just handled that was perfect. I wouldn't have done it better myself."

"Thank you sir. Can you let Erin know I'm ok?"

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

**The chapter you all have been waiting for!**

* * *

Miranda walks into the squad room as Nick looks over from his desk as she takes off the bullet proof vest.

"How's the Mayor doing?" Nick asked.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down. Early Sunday morning." Miranda said.

Around two in the morning, Miranda walks into the kitchen and pours herself a to go cup of coffee. She silently yawns and gets the cream and sugar out when Erin wraps her arms around her.

"Hey. You should still be sleeping." Miranda softly said.

"I will. Just wanted to make sure that you got out ok." Erin softly said. Miranda pulls out the toast from the toaster as Erin makes Miranda's coffee then takes a bite out of the toast.

"Mine." Miranda whispered.

"Of course I'm yours." Miranda chuckles.

"She's got the jokes ladies and gents. I need to go. I'll meet you guys at church." They tenderly kiss a few times then Miranda heads out. Erin walks back to the bedroom and lays back down in the bed.

"We're taking them down. I want all of you wearing your vests. I am not going to lose anymore cops." Miranda said to the patrol officers and detectives inside the roll call room at four in the morning on Sunday.

"SWAT is going to go in first and we follow. Some of you are doing crowd control. Others are going inside and whatever you do, do not fire your weapons. Use tasers, mace or stun gun. No bullets. Do you understand me?" Miranda asked.

"Yes Captain." They all said.

"Ok. We rendezvous in one hour. Get coffee and something to eat now. Because it's going to be a long morning. Dismissed." Miranda walks into her office and pulls out the ring box and looks at the ring again.

"You ok Boss?" Nick asked as he walks into the office and Miranda softly smiles.

"Yeah. I'm proposing to Erin today." Miranda softly said as she places the ring into her pocket.

"Hey. Congrats."

"Thanks. My parents flew in last night after I told them that I was going to propose. She loves the Cherry Trees in the Botanic Garden."

"That's a perfect spot to do it. Hey, I can give you some advice."

"Says the man who has a baby mama, is married with two more kids. I think I know what I'm going to say to Erin, but thanks."

Miranda, Jamie and Danny arrive at church and join the family before the start of service. Miranda kisses Erin's temple then sits next to her and feels her father squeezing her shoulder.

"Why are your eyes bloodshot?" Erin asked.

"Mace and no, I wasn't the one who got maced." Miranda said.

"You maced a suspect?" Heather asked with a chuckle.

"Yes and some of it got into my eyes. Feels like sand is rubbing against my eyes."

"We'll wash it out after church." Erin softly said.

"So, who's making Sunday dinner?" Frank asked after the service and Miranda washing out her eyes.

"I am." Nancy said.

"I'll help you, Grandma." Heather said.

"We'll meet you there. I'm taking Erin somewhere first." Miranda said.

"Don't be too late." Frank said then Doug kisses his daughter's cheek.

"Good luck." He whispered.

"Thanks Dad." Miranda said.

Miranda and Erin walk hand in hand through the Botanic Garden before Sunday dinner and the police captain feels her heart pounding and hopes Erin can't sense how nervous she is.

"I love the Cherry Trees." Erin said.

"I know. Look um..." Erin looks at her.

"Let me ramble for a bit, ok?" Miranda asked then scratches her eyebrow. Up ahead of the women is a photographer that Miranda hired to take pictures of the engagement.

"Ok." Miranda holds both of Erin's hands in hers.

"Move in day at Columbia was a little bit scary because I didn't know you yet. I knew about your grandfather through my grandfather, but the day you moved in, after embarrassing myself in front of you and your parents, I knew you were someone special. It took a long time for me to come out to you because I didn't know how you would have reacted, but the day I moved back here to New York from Boston, I knew I had to tell you and tell you that I have been in love with you since move in day. Seeing our daughters getting along great...I know it's time for us to make the next big step in our relationship." Erin covers her mouth when she realizes where this is going and has tears in her eyes as Miranda pulls out the ring box and gets down on one knee.

"Erin...you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Miranda softly asked.

"Yes!" Erin said then cups her cheeks and kisses her. Miranda slides the ring onto Erin's left ring finger and Erin sits on her knee and kisses her again then Miranda bridal holds Erin as they kiss.

"So?" Heather asked as Miranda and Erin walk into the house.

"She said yes." Miranda said.

"Yes!" The girls said then hug their mothers.

"Congratulations guys." Jamie said then hugs the newly engaged couple.

"So, where was the proposal?" Linda asked as she looks at the engagement ring.

"The Botanic Garden under the Cherry Trees. It was perfect." Erin said as she looks over at Miranda talking to Jamie and slowly smiles.

"Danny did the usual 'let's get married' type thing. I thought it was perfect at the time." Linda said as Erin doesn't remove her eyes from Miranda, who looks over when she senses Erin looking at her and winks.

Frank taps his wine glass at Sunday dinner and everyone looks over as he stands up with a glass of wine in his hand.

"I would like to propose a toast to my daughter Erin, and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law Miranda. Love comes in all shapes and sizes, but the love between you to...it's all shapes and sizes. And of course, no offense Nicky, but Miranda treats my daughter a whole lot better than her ex-husband ever did." Frank said.

"To Miranda and Erin." Everyone, but the girls, said.

"To our Moms." The girls said and the newly engaged couple slowly smile. Erin and Miranda look over at each other and smile then Erin tenderly kisses Miranda and sees the look on her grandfather's face, but she couldn't read the expression. She wasn't going to call him out on it.

Yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Miranda is sound asleep in the bed as she is holding Erin's hand when her phone vibrates on the end table. She blinks a few times then looks at her phone.

"What is it Maura?" Miranda tiredly asked then sits up in the bed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down." Erin wakes up and looks at her fiancee. Miranda gets tears in her eyes as she listens to Maura talking.

"No um...I'll get Heather up there...Thank you for calling...I know you are...I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Miranda hangs up her phone and places her head in her hands as she is silently crying.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Erin asked as she turns on the end table light and sits up in the bed then places her hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"Frost died in a car accident." Miranda softly said. Erin kisses Miranda's temple and holds her. She knew that Frost and Miranda were best friends and that he was Heather's godfather. They met over the summer and he was going to be Miranda's Best Man in the wedding party.

"Mom? Can I drive to school?" Heather asked a few hours later after breakfast and Miranda quietly sighs. Erin kisses her temple then walks to the door and grabs her jacket and briefcase.

"Sweetie, sit down." Miranda said and they sit at the kitchen island.

"What's going on?" Miranda looks at Erin, who blows a kiss then leaves with Nicky.

"Early this morning, Momma called me. I don't know how to tell you this...Uncle Barry was in a car accident on his way home from Virginia."

"We need to get to Boston and see him." Heather said.

"Heather..." Heather looks at her mother and starts shaking her head as tears fill up in her eyes, knowing that she's never going to see her godfather again. Miranda pulls her daughter into a hug and silently cries as Heather is sobbing.

That afternoon, Miranda looks at Frost's now empty desk as she rubs her upper arm. She releases a shaky breath then sees Jane walking into the squad room and they tightly hug. They pull out of the hug and Miranda hugs Korsak.

"It's surreal." Miranda softly said.

"I know. How's Heather handling it?" Jane asked.

"Not well. She's with Maura at her house. He was going to be my Best Man."

"He was really excited to be part of the wedding party." Miranda places her fingers up against her forehead and quietly sighs then places her hands on her hips, feeling the black band on her NYPD badge.

"The last time I saw him, he was on his way to Virginia." Miranda said and they look at her.

"He helped me with a case that had a connection here. He um...he gave me this list of what he wanted for his funeral in case something happened to him." Jane takes the list from Miranda then Korsak looks at the list as Maura walks into the squad room.

"I thought he was kidding about some of the stuff on the list then looking over it...he wasn't." Miranda finished then looks at Maura.

"Where's Heather?" Miranda asked her ex.

"She's with your parents. She wanted to be with them and your grandfather." Maura said and Miranda nods.

"Everyone, hold your fire." Miranda said as all the cops are pointing their guns at a woman covered in blood and holding a gun in the lobby and carefully walks over to her.

"It's ok. Look at me." Miranda said to her and the woman looks at Miranda.

"I believe you that when you say that you don't remember what happened. Ok?" The woman nods and Miranda carefully takes the gun from her and unloads it as the cops put away their guns.

"Get a curtain and Maura up here. Now." Miranda said to Jane then looks at the woman.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok." Miranda softly said to her.

"You stood in front of a woman holding a gun inside the police station?!" Erin asked on the phone. Miranda is in her childhood home and in her old bedroom.

"Will you listen to me for a minute? Please?" Miranda asked and Erin sighs.

"Alright. What's the story?"

"She is a victim of a drug robbery. Her boyfriend was behind on paying his dealer." Miranda said as she puts on her belt and attaches her badge. She left her service weapon back in New York.

"And the dealer decided to pay him a visit and kidnap him and his girlfriend?"

"Exactly. How did you know?"

"We got a case similar to that one. Looks like I'm coming to Boston to extradite him back to New York."

"Once we catch him." Miranda said then kisses Heather's head in the hallway.

"Do you want to talk to Erin?" Miranda asked Heather, who nods and takes the phone. Miranda heads downstairs and sees her parents and grandfather in the kitchen.

"Morning." Miranda said to them.

"Hi honey." Doug said and Miranda kisses her grandfather's head.

"Where's Heather?" Nancy asked.

"Talking to Erin, who's coming up since the case that I'm working on with BPD is similar to back in New York and it's possibly the same suspect." Miranda said then takes a piece of toast and eats it.

"Mom? Erin wants to talk to you." Heather said then Miranda takes the phone.

"Hey." Miranda said on the phone then takes a bite of the toast.

"So I will be on the next flight to New York with Nicky. Do you need anything?" Erin asked.

"My black funeral dress. Frost doesn't want the pop and circumstance of a police funeral."

"Anything else?" Erin asked as she grabs the dress.

"You."

"I'll be there soon sweetie."

"Nicky? Come on, we have a flight to catch." Erin said as she is at the door with her briefcase and suitcase and Nicky walks over with her backpack and suitcase.

"Why are we going to Boston again?" Nicky asked.

"One, Heather needs you right now. Two, I have to extradite a suspect from Boston and three, one of Miranda's best friends from her Boston Police days was killed in a car accident."

Erin and Nicky walk through Logan Airport and they see Miranda waiting and Erin hugs her fiancee first then Miranda hugs Nicky and takes Erin's suitcase. During the drive to the house, Erin looks over at Miranda and sees that she's barely slept.

"You're not getting any sleep?" Erin asked.

"No, not much. Every time I go to sleep, all I see is Frost. I have no idea what to say for the eulogy." Miranda tiredly said then slowly smiles.

"But I do remember when he was a probationary officer and I was his training officer. Of course, it's the middle of winter and we were doing a Bruins game and we walk outside after getting everyone out of the arena after the game and there's an ice patch on the sidewalk. I told him one of the things you have to do to fit in the Boston PD was to roll down your pants and slide on the ice." Miranda said.

"You did not." Nicky said with a smile.

"Oh, I did. And there were other cops around me, saying the same thing. So it was about 3 degrees outside and Frost pulls down his pants to his boxers and literally slides on the ice while all of us are just hysterically laughing. I got that idea from _MASH_."

"Oh I can just imagine you doing that." Erin said with a chuckle.

"He was so embarrassed, but he was a good sport about it. That's one of the things I'm going to miss."

The day of the funeral, Miranda is sitting next to Erin and Heather and feels Erin taking her hand and they interlace their fingers together.

"...Life is really short and we all know that since we're here at Barry's funeral. I was his training officer and he was my last patrol partner before I got promoted to the Drug Unit. We became really fast friends and worked together when the Celtics won the NBA championship in 2008. Two weeks ago, I was here in Boston with my fiancee, my daughter and my fiancee's daughter and I asked Barry to be part of my wedding party. A smile grew on his face and he said yes. I don't know what the world will be like without him here, but I do know one thing...We continue with out lives and live every day as if we only live for one day. Just as Barry did." Miranda said then walks to the casket and pulls out a customized Celtics jersey and places it on top of the flag.

"You're an honorary member of the Celtics family, Frost." Miranda whispered then walks over to Erin and Heather and sits down next to Heather and Erin again.

After the funeral, Miranda is inside the Dirty Robber and takes a sip of her beer after Erin, Heather and Nicky left for the airport once the funeral was over when Maura sits next to her.

"Erin took Heather and Nicky back to New York since the girls have school tomorrow." Miranda said and Maura looks at Miranda's engagement ring that Erin gave her the last time they saw Frost alive.

"Everyone approves?" Maura asked and Miranda quietly sighs.

"Not her grandfather. He's old fashioned and he doesn't have to say anything to know that he disapproves me being with Erin. I'm just going to have to live with the fact that my fiancée's grandfather is a homophobe." Miranda's phone starts ringing and she looks at it then answers the call.

"Commissioner." Miranda said.

"Are you on your way back to New York?" Frank asked.

"I'm still in Boston, but I can catch the next flight out."

"When you do, report to my office."

"Yes sir." Miranda hangs up her phone and sighs.

"And that was my future father-in-law. I gotta get back to New York since I'm being summoned by my boss." Miranda said then stands up.

"So Heather and Nicky will be staying at my New York apartment while you and Erin are on your honeymoon?" Maura asked as Miranda puts on her Celtics green running jacket.

"Either that or staying with Erin's father. I'll see you later Maura."

That night, Miranda stands in front of the Commissioner and takes the folder from him. She looks at the names in the folder and scrunches up her eyebrows.

"Wait, you want me to investigate who?" Miranda asked.

"The Chief of Police and Amanda Harris. Which means you cannot tell Erin." He said.

"Do you remember the last time I didn't tell Erin when I was working for you? I was miserable for months because she broke up with me."

"I know, but if Erin finds out about this, she will want to help and -"

"That will get her boss suspicious. Alright. I won't tell Erin. She's going to kill me for this, you know that right?"

"I'll handle it. But once we know what we're dealing with." Miranda nods and quietly sighs.


	18. Chapter 18

"That is cheating!" Heather said as she is playing against Miranda in Wii Tennis as Erin and Nicky look on.

"No it's not. It's called, you're losing to your Mom." Miranda said and her phone starts ringing.

"Damn it. Saved by the bell." Miranda hands the control over to Nicky and picks up her phone.

"Captain Hill." Miranda said and Erin looks at her and sees her fiancée's demeanor change instantly. Miranda puts on her shoes and grabs her service weapon from the locked box, along with her badge and cuffs.

"Ok, call my unit into work. Wake all of them up and I'll be over at the hospital." Miranda hangs up the phone and sighs.

"What's going on honey?" Erin asked.

"Got an officer down from my precinct. I gotta go." They kiss and Miranda heads out.

"I'll talk to him." Frank said softly.

"Commissioner, would it be ok if I talked to him?" Miranda asked and he looks at her then nods and she walks to the chapel. She looks through the window then quietly opens the door. Andrew looks over and feels the tears in his eyes when he sees the look on Miranda's face. Miranda sees five year old Katie sleeping in the pew then shakes her head to Andrew, who breaks down. She walks over and squats down next to him and rubs his back, knowing he needs to let out his emotions and won't say anything until he's ready.

"My job was to make sure every single one of you goes home after your tour and last night, I failed that promise when we lost Officer Collins." Miranda said to the patrol officers and detectives the following morning at roll call.

"I will make this promise to her. No stone will be left unturned until we find the son of a bitch who did this in our house. I want every single one of you, including my detectives, to wear your vests when you're out there in our city. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Because I want all of you to go home to your loved ones. Let's get to work." Miranda finished then walks out of the on call room.

At Sunday dinner, Miranda barely touches her food. She puts her fork down and slides back.

"Excuse me." She said softly then walks out of the room.

"She still beating herself up for allowing Collins to work that night?" Jamie asked Erin.

"Yeah. She's barely slept and is making sure that her widower and daughter are doing ok. Not to mention the wedding planning is slowly taking a toll on her." Erin said. As Miranda is in the sun room, she hears Danny and Henry going after Erin. She stands up and walks to the dining room and places her hands on her hips after Erin walks by her.

"I am so beyond pissed off and it's getting to the point where I'm going to ask Erin to elope because you, Danny, and you Henry, are on my last nerves. Danny, the witness was a seventy year old woman. Of course Erin would be concerned about her testimony and the defense attorney would be using Alzhimer's in the court room and would use every defense tactic to screw with the witness's head. And Henry, I am in love with your granddaughter and I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if I didn't. But I hear those remakes that you make behind my back about my sexuality and how Heather needs a father in her life."

"I'm sorry, what?" Heather asked.

"We'll talk about that later sweetie. Until I calm my future wife down, the only people allowed at mine and Erin's wedding at the table are Frank, Jamie and our girls. That's it. If you all will excuse me, I need to find my fiancée." Miranda finished then walks away from the dining room. She walks to the back porch and sits down next to Erin.

"Thank you." Erin said softly as she places her head on her fiancée's shoulder.

"No one gets to talk to you like that in front of me." Miranda said softly then tenderly kisses Erin's forehead then pulls out her phone and sends a mass text to her squad.

From Miranda:

If any of you think about pulling the Blue Flu again

You will be suspended without pay for a week

That night, Miranda and Erin are going over the seating chart for the reception when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Erin said as Miranda writes down a name. The door opens and Heather is standing there.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?" Miranda asked.

"So that thing at dinner?" Heather asked.

"Let's just say that I don't agree with Henry and his old fashion ways."

"I know and just for the record, I don't need a dad. I have two amazing Moms and soon-to-be three amazing Moms. Besides, you're more manlier than any man would be." Erin chuckles and Miranda lightly taps her daughter with the pillow.

"Go to bed, Heat. You have school in the morning." Miranda said with a smile.

"Night." Heather said as she walks to the door.

"Good night honey." Erin said.

"Good night baby girl." Miranda said and Heather closes the door.

"Jim! My office. NOW!" Miranda yelled as she walks into the squad room and the patrol officer walks into the office and Miranda slams the door shut.

"What the hell are you doing calling the Blue Flu?" Miranda asked him.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I had to make that call." He said.

"Yeah and guess what? YOU LET THREE RAPISTS WALK! Thanks to you, my ADA can't charge them again!" He doesn't say anything.

"You leave me no choice, Jim." He has a confused look on his face.

"With what?" He asked.

"You're suspended. Until further notice. I will not have this type of insubordination in my until. This will be written in your jacket. Dismissed." He walks out of the room and she sighs then thinks of something. She gets up and walks out of the precinct and heads over to the 5-4.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We get him to reject the deal." Miranda said softly and Danny looks at her, intrigued, as Erin walks over.

"And if he does?"

"We arrest him with murder one and have his confession, which would be admissible in court." Erin finished for Miranda, who looks at her.

"So how do we do this?" Danny asked as he stands up.

"Follow my lead, detective." Miranda said then the three of them walk into the interrogation room.

"You're really blind, aren't you Counselor?" Miranda asked, acting, but knew that she was hurting fiancée deep down.

"Captain, enough." Erin said.

"I reject the deal." Reed said and Miranda looks at him.

"Did you just hear reject the deal, Captain Hill?" Erin asked.

"Yes indeed I did, Counselor. Detective? Did you hear what I heard?" Miranda asked as he pulls out his handcuffs.

"Yes I did."

"Then in light of Mr. Reed's confession, book him under murder one." Erin said and Miranda and Danny struggle with him and Miranda shoves the suspect onto the table.

"Threaten my fiancée again and I will have Detective Reagan personally take you to the Tombs." Miranda said to Reed, who stops struggling, and Miranda looks at Erin.

"You ok?" Miranda asked as Danny escorts the suspect out of the room.

"I'm good." Miranda kisses her cheek and they head out.

"Do you think you can invite the rest of my family now to our wedding?" Erin asked as they're on the way to Erin's childhood home.

"Yeah. I just pissed off because Collins was one of my best patrol officers and I just got tired of them badgering you." Miranda said as she is in the driver's seat of Erin's car. She pulls into the driveway then they head to the back door.

"Hey." Frank said when he sees them.

"Hi." Miranda said as Erin places her briefcase down.

"What's going on?"

"We were just in the neighborhood." Erin said as Miranda hands her a drink.

"Hey Miranda. These came for you and Erin. I think they're your engagement photos." Jamie said and Miranda takes the envelope from him. Erin places her chin on Miranda's shoulder and they look through the pictures.

"I love this one." Erin said as she looks at one with her, Nicky, Heather and Miranda.

"We're laughing in the picture." Miranda said.

"Exactly." Danny walks into the kitchen and he and Miranda fist bump then shows him the pictures of the full family.

"You know, when one of our own goes down, we step it up a notch. Especially this family." Frank said and everyone is looking at him as Miranda takes a bite of the cookie.

"We're all in the same business, but we all have different jobs. Sometimes it's easy to forget we're all on the same side. Anyway, I understand that Angio Reed was booked on murder charges with the help from one Captain Hill." Frank finished then looks at Danny then Erin then Miranda.

"Must be hell of a story." Frank added in.

"I'd like to hear it." Jamie said as Miranda and Erin look at Danny, who is looking at the duo.

"Me too." Henry said.

"He confessed." Danny said.

"That's it?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. No big deal." Erin said.

A week later, Henry looks through the mail and sees Erin's and Miranda's wedding invitation and slowly smiles. He knew that he's been acting unfairly to the women because they're in a relationship with each other, but he also knew that his granddaughter and great-granddaughter were in the best hands with Miranda.


	19. Chapter 19

Miranda waits for Erin to leave the courthouse when she sees Amanda Harris talking to a younger woman and successfully takes a picture of the woman with Amanda on her phone. As she puts her phone away in her pocket, Erin walks out of the courthouse.

"Hey! This is a nice surprise." Erin said when she sees Miranda at the steps of the courthouse and they kiss.

"I had a court appearance for a child abuse case and wanted to wait for you since I knew that you were almost done." Miranda said and they walk hand in hand down the steps. Miranda buys her and Erin ice cream and they make it to the park across the street where Jack Boyle is waiting.

"Nice to see you again Miranda." Jack said.

"Hello moron. Are you here to be a dumb ass as usual?" Miranda asked then eats the spoonful of ice cream.

"Miranda, we've talked about this." Erin said then looks at Jack.

"So what do you want?" Erin asked him as the three of them walk down the path.

"I got Nicky the concert tickets for her birthday." He said and Miranda sighs with Erin.

"Something wrong?"

"You are an idiot, aren't you Boyle?" Miranda asked.

"No. Why?" He asked and Miranda checks her phone after getting a text notification.

"Miranda bought the tickets months ago and gave them to Heather and Nicky on Heather's birthday." Erin said.

"I gotta run. Sexual assault in the Upper West Side." Miranda said to Erin.

"Baby, don't forget that we're meeting with the cake decorator in two hours then I'm picking up the girls from school to go dress shopping." Erin said to Miranda.

"I won't." They quickly kiss and Miranda heads out.

"Cake decorator?" Jack asked.

"Miranda and I are getting married in May. Before you even ask, my grandfather is coming around on her and I being together. And next time you do something that involves Nicky, you have to check in with me on this." Erin said.

Miranda walks into the 54th precinct later that day and walks over to Danny, who is sitting at his desk, and places her hands on his desk after finding out about a case that Erin and Danny are working on together through Erin as they were tasting cakes.

"I'm telling you right now since he will be arraigned tomorrow. Do not leave Erin alone with Delgado. You wait until he's out of the room before leaving her side. Do you understand me?" Miranda asked him.

"Yes, ma'am." Danny said.

"Good because I don't wanna kill you if something happens to her."

The following day, Nick checks his phone then marches to Miranda's office after getting the alert on his phone and sees her on the desk phone. She looks up when she hears the knock on the open door.

"No Mom, we talked about this." Miranda said then motions Nick into the room.

"No, I am not wearing a dress to my wedding. I'm wearing my dress blues. Look, I have to get back to work. I will call you later." Miranda hangs up the phone and picks up the open file that she was originally reading.

"What's up?" She asked as she looks at the file.

"I just got a text from a court officer, who is a friend of mine. Delgado has the courtroom under siege. Erin's inside. She's been shot." He said and Miranda snaps her head up at him.

"Is Detective Reagan there?" He looks at his phone again.

"No ma'am."

"I am going to kill my soon-to-be brother-in-law." Miranda grabs her service weapon and sprints down the stairs and out the door to her squad car then rushes to the courthouse with her lights and sirens on. She arrives at the scene and sees ESU and the Command Truck and walks inside the truck to see Danny and his partner.

"I am going to kill you, Reagan." Miranda said.

"After we get Erin out of there." Danny said and Miranda looks at the monitors and sees Erin holding her shoulder as Jack presses down on the wound with his jacket.

"Where are the floor plans for the courthouse?" Miranda asked. A police officer lays the plans down and Danny and Miranda look at them, trying to figure out a plan to get Erin and the rest of the hostages out safely and before anyone else gets hurt.

"The judge's entrance is right here. She's in courtroom number two, which is here. If we go through the judge's entrance, up the stairs, and through the judge's door without Delgado spotting us, we might have a shot." Miranda said.

"Except one thing. You know that Lieutenant Harrison won't let us in." Baez said.

"I outrank Harrison and I am going to save my fiancée. Either both of you can help me or not." Miranda takes off her dress shirt, revealing a white tank top and puts on the bulletproof vest. Danny and his partner look at each other then start putting on their vests as well.

"Wait a minute. Danny, your family had a saying if someone was in a situation, right?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I got an idea."

Once they coax Delgado to go to the private entrance of the courthouse with Erin, Danny is down on his knees while Miranda is up on the roof of a building with a sniper rifle. She turns on the red laser and points it to his forehead and waits.

"Please don't hurt my family." Danny said and Erin ducks. As soon as Erin ducks, Miranda fires the gun, killing Delgado, then places the gun on her back and climbs down the building with the rope. She makes it to the ground level and jogs over to Erin and holds her close.

"You're gonna be ok." Miranda said softly.

"Thank you." Erin said softly then looks at her.

"I'll save you for the rest of my life." Miranda tenderly kisses her forehead then bridal holds her as the paramedics rush over with the gurney.

At Sunday dinner, Miranda barely touches her food. She says excuse me to the family softly then walks into the kitchen then to the sun room. As she is sitting on the couch, replaying everything in her head from the shooting, a bottle of beer is in front of her. She looks up and sees Danny holding it. She takes it then he sits down in the chair.

"I asked you to do one thing for me and you didn't do it." Miranda said.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! Sorry got your sister shot!" Erin looks over at the door with Linda then stands up when Frank motions her to stay.

"Danny needs to hear this." Frank said and Erin sits back down.

"He had a rap sheet longer than my arm and you left him alone in the courthouse with Erin." Miranda said.

"I knew Erin could take care of herself!" Danny said.

"That is not the point. You are going to be my brother-in-law soon and I need to know that I can trust you to look out for her if something happens to me with our line of work. She barely got through Joe's death. What do you think would happen if she lost me?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. You uh...you gonna kill me now?" He asked.

"No. But I will if you screw up again."

"Deal. For what it's worth, I'm glad you and my sister knocked your heads together and are getting married. I knew you had a thing for her in college and I knew she had one for you as well."

"I knew that she was the one since move in day at Columbia. But it'll be great to have a brother again." They clink their beer bottles together then take a sip of their drinks. A few minutes later, Danny and Miranda rejoin the dinner and Miranda kisses Erin's cheek.

"Everything alright?" Erin asked her softly.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Miranda replied back.

That night, Miranda and Erin walk hand in hand down the sidewalk to the apartment when Miranda stops in her tracks. Erin looks at her and sees her looking at someone or something then looks over to see Jack standing up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Erin said and Miranda doesn't say anything.

"Sweetie, I will meet you upstairs." Erin said softly to Miranda.

"Actually, it's Miranda, who I want to talk to." Jack said. Erin tenderly kisses Miranda's cheek then heads inside as Miranda crosses her arms.

"I've never seen Erin that happy before. I mean, unless you count college and every time she looked at you at a party, a big smile would appear on her face." He said.

"Yeah well. Your ex-wife had feelings for me, but didn't act on them. So she married you to hide the fact that she was in love with me." She said.

"I knew she was in love with you."

"You knew?" Jack nods.

"Selfish me didn't you around her because I had a feeling that you were corrupting her, but you weren't."

"You know, I'm very slowly starting to be neutral about you. Despite you being a dumb ass." He softly smiles.

"Nicky loves to talk about you. Just don't screw the marriage up like I did."

"There's a problem Boyle. You were in love with her, but Erin loved the idea of you and her together."

"Because her heart was with you. Take care of them for me." He said.

"I will. And be there more for Nicky. She's going to need you more soon." Miranda heads inside and Jack quietly sighs then looks at the bouquet of flowers that he was going to use to win Erin back, but he knew that she was never his to begin with.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a few weeks since the shooting and Erin has full strength back in her hand, which Miranda was extremely grateful for. As Erin and Nicky are having breakfast together, their breakfast ended with a little girl, who neither Nicky or Erin knew, would be a victim of kidnapping.

"Call your Uncle Danny." Erin said to Nicky.

"Shouldn't I be calling Miranda since she deals with kids." Nicky said.

"Call Uncle Danny. Now." Nicky calls her uncle.

"So why exactly am I doing this case and not Miranda?" Danny asked Erin.

"Because I wanted the best." Erin said.

"You do realize that once your fiancee finds out about this, she's not going to be happy with either one of us. Since she's the one that deals with the kids and child kidnapping."

"I know and I'll be prepared for it. Maybe."

Miranda walks out of her ADA's office and grabs her phone when she looks up and does a double take and smiles.

"Hey you." Miranda said then kisses Erin.

"Hi. What brings you by?" Erin asked with a smile.

"I had a meeting with Freeman. So, I got the plane tickets to Baltimore and your father is watching the girls."

"I knew my father was watching the girls." Miranda has a confused look on her face.

"Hey. You ok?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. Just a weird morning. As usual." Erin lied.

"Ok. So, Chinese tonight? I figured since Heather has a soccer game, we would order out and bring dinner to the game."

"Oh my god, I forgot Heather has a game tonight."

"She doesn't have a game tonight. I was making sure you were paying attention. But Chinese?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I gotta get back to work. I love you."

"I love you too." They tenderly kiss then Miranda walks away. Erin sighs and rubs her forehead then walks to her office.

"She's going to freaking kill me." Erin whispered then sits back down at her desk.

Miranda is setting the table with Erin and she looks at her fiancee.

"You ok?" Miranda asked Erin.

"Yeah, why?" Erin asked.

"Because you mixed up the forks and knives." Erin looks down and fixes them.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything." Miranda said.

"I know."

"Mom? Can you help me with this?" Heather asked from the sun room and Miranda kisses Erin's cheek then walks to the sun room.

"How's the child?" Linda asked Danny and Miranda looks up in confusion as the family is eating.

"What child?" Miranda asked.

"A child was abducted a few days ago, but she's safe now and back with her family." Erin said.

"And you didn't think to call me?"

"Miranda, I -"

"Mom had me call Uncle Danny to do the case." Nicky said and Erin sighs as Miranda looks at her fiancee and Erin doesn't look at her.

"Really? So instead of calling me, the cop who deals with kids, you had Nicky call your brother?" Miranda asked.

"He was the first person I thought of." Erin lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you ask favors from your brother, who works for a completely different part of the department." Miranda said with sarcasm.

"Just for the record, I wanted Erin to call you." Danny said.

"Do something." Nicky whispered with the side of her mouth to Heather, who wipes her mouth with a napkin and places it on the table.

"Now hold on a minute -" Erin started to say, but Heather clears her throat and everyone looks at her.

"I'm uh...I'm gonna go work my homework some more." Heather said as she stands up, knowing that this was going to end badly for everyone at the table.

"Me too." Nicky said then pulls Sean and Jack away from the table and Linda and Danny are grateful that she did that.

"We have a deal in place that you and I don't work together unless it was special circumstances." Erin said to Miranda.

"And you didn't think this was a special circumstance? Erin, the first person you should have called when it comes to a missing kid is me, regardless of us working together or not. My line of work, I deal with kids every day. Either they were raped, kidnapped, abused or even killed. Or talking to them about trusting the police and that's a freaking hassle in today's society. It's like you couldn't even trust me to find the child." Miranda said to Erin, who doesn't say anything.

"Wow. I have no idea what to say." Miranda said softly.

"Miranda -"

"Don't. Your silence said everything." She looks at her engagement ring and takes it off.

"Apparently, since you can't trust me, I should give this back to you." Miranda places the ring onto the table and stands up.

"Heather? We're leaving." Miranda said as Erin looks at Miranda's ring sitting on the table.

"Miranda, don't leave." Linda said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be here right now. Looks like faith doesn't want Erin and I to be together." Miranda and Heather head out the door and Erin places her head in her hands as she feels the tears in her eyes. She stands up and walks out of the house and sits on the back porch, leaving the ring on the table.

That night, Erin sits on the couch and rubs her face with a sigh when Nicky walks back into the living room.

"They're gone." Nicky said and Erin looks at her.

"What?" Erin asked.

"Heather's clothes are gone, along with her laptop, printer, all of her stuff. Gone." Erin gets up and walks to the master bedroom and opens the closet door and only sees her clothes in the closet. She sits on the bed as tears fill up in her eyes.

"What did I do?" Erin whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Erin looks at the empty spot beside her bed and swallows a lump in her throat as tears fill up in her eyes, missing her true love beside her. She sees the picture of her and Miranda on the end table from when Miranda asked Erin to marry her and silently cries, knowing that she possibly lost the love of her life again.

"We have got to figure out a way to get our moms back together." Nicky whispered on her phone.

"I know. My Mom is miserable without yours. If she like this now, I don't even want to know what she was like after your Mom and Dad got married." Heather said softly on her phone.

"Where are you anyway?"

"Boston. My great-grandfather was rushed to the hospital after collapsing. I'm with my Momma at her office."

"So what should we do?"

"I have no idea. I'm sitting outside a morgue as my Momma is doing an autopsy." Heather said softly as she peeks in through the window and pales instantly when she sees Maura pull something out of the body.

"Oh god. She just took out a lung."

"Gross!" Nicky said softly.

"Believe me, I'm trying to keep my dinner down. Definitely not going to be a doctor."

Miranda sits in the waiting room of the hospital with her parents as they wait to hear from the doctor about Pops.

"I don't understand why you would call off the engagement." Nancy said.

"Mom, Erin doesn't trust me to do my job. She couldn't even call me when a child went missing." Miranda said.

"Nace, leave it. Trust is a big thing in a relationship and if Erin can't trust Miranda to do her job, then Miranda shouldn't marry her." Doug said. Miranda's phone starts vibrating and she pulls it out from her pocket and looks at it then answers the call.

"Commissioner." Miranda said.

"Is there anyway you can come back from vacation?" Frank asked.

"I'm not scheduled back until Monday. Why?"

"Who's doing the investigation?" Dino asked the following day.

"Captain Hill will be conducting the investigation." Frank said.

"She's back from her vacation already?" Garrett asked.

"I asked her to cut her vacation short. She will be meeting in my office in five minutes. Along with ADA Reagan."

"Sir, do you think that's wise?" Baker asked.

"They have to face each other sometime."

"May I ask why she's doing this? Isn't she a Sex Crimes cop?" Dino asked.

"Because Dino, I am possibly going to be promoting her to a Bureau Chief and she can use this investigation to prove to me on why she deserves this promotion." Frank said.

 _Not to mention that you're under investigation yourself and Miranda's leading the charge on that._ Frank thought to himself.

Erin hears a knock on her open office door as she looks through her files then looks up to see Miranda standing there with two coffees.

"Hey." Miranda said.

"Hi. Come in." Erin said and Miranda walks into the office and hands one of the coffees to Erin.

"Thank you. I've been trying to call you for the past ten days." Erin said.

"I know. I've been in Boston dealing with some personal stuff and working on a cold case. So I spoke to Officer Montero. He and his lawyer are on their way up. You're still wearing the ring?"

"I am because I knew you would come back." Erin said and they look at each other.

"Erin -" There's a knock on the door and the women look over to see Officer Montero and his attorney standing there.

"Hope we're not interrupting." The attorney said.

"You're not." "You are." Miranda and Erin said at the same time.

"Come in and sit down." Erin said and the men sit down. A few minutes later, Miranda walks around the desk and leans against the front of it then places her hands on the edge of the desk.

"James, look at me." Miranda said softly and the officer looks at her as she gets down onto one knee and looks at him as Erin watches her and feels her heart pounding in her chest.

"I believe you. That neighborhood would do anything to take down one of our own. Right?" Miranda asked and he nods.

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen to you. I know you are one of the best cops that we have and I will be damned if we lose you. But we need to know everything from two minutes before the call, the call itself and what happened when you chased Marcus. ADA Reagan will talk to you while I talk to your partner and the other officers that were at the call. We're gonna get to the bottom of this, ok?" He nods and she squeezes his shoulder then stands up and looks at Erin, who stands up.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" Erin asked.

"Of course." Erin and Miranda walk out to the hallway and Miranda looks at her.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"After you get their statements, come back here." Erin said softly.

"I know that. I told Nick that he was in charge. He wasn't happy, but understood why. I'll be back in a little bit." Miranda walks away and Erin walks back into the office.

That afternoon, Miranda walks into Erin's office and sets down lunch at the table with the files when Erin walks into the office.

"I didn't know if you were hungry." Miranda said and Erin softly smiles.

"I am starving." Erin said and sits down at the table.

"So, how are you?" Erin asked.

"I don't know to be honest." Miranda said.

"What's going on?" Miranda sighs.

"Last Tuesday, my Dad called me. Pops collapsed at home."

"Is he ok?" Erin asked with a concern tone.

"They found cancer inside of him. Brain, lung, liver and spine. He probably won't make it to the New Year."

"I am so sorry."

"He has lived without my Grandma for a long time. I don't know how he did it. But when I was visiting him at the hospital, he told me one thing."

"What's that?" Miranda sighs then looks at Erin then holds her hand between her own and feels Erin covering Miranda's hand.

"To get off my ass and apologize to you. Erin, I am really sorry. I was just pissed off because it felt like you don't trust me to do my job." Miranda said.

"Miranda, you saved me numerous times with your job. Dick Reed, Delgado. I wouldn't be here without you. I trust you to do your job. Will you please come home?" Erin asked softly and Miranda nods then kisses her.

Sunday night, Erin opens the front door and sees Miranda and Heather standing there.

"Come on in." Erin said with a smile then hugs Heather.

"Hey you." Erin said softly to Miranda then kisses her lips as Heather and Nicky hug in the living room.

"There's ice cream in the freezer." Erin said.

"I'm not really hungry." Heather said and Miranda has a confused look on her face.

"You ok? Because you've been a little green since we came home from Boston and you barely ate dinner." Miranda said.

"You remember how I was with Momma?"

"Oh god. What did she do now?" Miranda asked with a sigh.

"I was in her office and talking to Nicky while she was doing an autopsy. And going to be sick talking about this." Heather said as she swallows back a vomit.

"Maura pulled out a lung and Heather got sick." Nicky said.

"Well, welcome to the club honey." Miranda said with a smile.

"Wait, you've been sick during an autopsy?" Heather asked.

"I have. But it wasn't as bad as Uncle Barry. He would faint and get sick."

"And I've been sick as well. It's not uncommon." Erin said.

"Well, I guess tomorrow's plan for dinner is out then." Miranda said to Erin.

"What was dinner?" Heather asked.

"Liver and onions." Erin and Miranda said at the same time and Heather grabs her mouth and sprints to the bathroom, making Miranda laugh with Erin and Nicky.

Miranda places her head on Erin's legs on the legs and sighs and feels Erin stroking her fingers through her hair.

"Was your grandfather thrilled when I left?" Miranda asked.

"Actually, he wasn't." Erin said as she interlaces her fingers with Miranda's on the captain's waist, feeling their rings touching.

"That's a shock. He hates the idea of us being together."

"Well, after what happened a couple of months ago and you saving my life, he doesn't. He was mad at me for hurting you. Again, I am so sorry Miranda. I should have called you."

"I overreacted about the situation and I took it out on you. Work is getting stressful right now and with Pops dying -"

"I understand baby. Come on. Let's go to bed." Erin said. They stand up and head to the bedroom.

The following morning, Erin and her father talk about the case and he sighs.

"So you and Miranda. How's that going?" He asked.

"She and I talked and she's getting stressed out with her work. Now, her grandfather is dying with cancer, so hearing about the little girl being kidnapped and me not calling her made her snap. We're still getting married." Miranda knocks on the backdoor to the Reagan home and Erin looks over.

"Hey, come in." Erin said and Miranda walks into the house.

"You two need to see this." Miranda said then places her laptop down onto the table and presses play.

"This is the security footage from the day of the shooting." Miranda said as Erin and Frank watch the video with Erin's chin on Miranda's shoulder.

"There's the suspect." Erin said.

"And there's the store clerk with the gun in her hands." Frank said then sighs.

"I will talk to her to hand over the gun. Good work Captain." Frank said.

"Thank you sir." Miranda said.

Erin rubs her forehead that night and quietly sighs then looks at the picture of her and Miranda with Miranda bridal holding her as they kiss after they got engaged.

"So your Dad got the gun?" Miranda asked and Erin looks up.

"Yes he did." Erin said as Miranda walks over to her. She pushes out the chair then bridal holds Erin.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"I'm taking my fiancee home." Miranda said.

" _An Officer and a Gentleman_ style?" Erin asked as she has her briefcase.

"Well, more like an officer and a lady, but yes." They tenderly kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, this is more of a "Rizzoli and Isles" chapter, but there will be more Erin in the next chapter. This one is more of Miranda trying to prove a childhood friend innocent of murder. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Erin is getting dressed for work, she hears Miranda's phone ringing from the kitchen and hears Miranda talking on the phone with someone as she walks out. The captain hands the attorney a cup of coffee while still on the phone.

"Ok, I'll be up there soon. Bye." Miranda hangs up the phone and sighs.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"I need to head to Boston for a case that might be connected to mine. Hey Heat? You want to -"

"I'll start packing!" Heather said then runs to the bedroom and Miranda chuckles with Erin.

"She's on fall break, so perfect."

"You be careful." Erin said inside the airport.

"Erin, it's me." Miranda said.

"Exactly." Miranda develops a bewildered look on her face then kisses her fiancee.

"I love you, and we should be back on Saturday." Miranda said then kisses her again.

"I love you too. Both of you have fun and say hi to Pops for me." Erin said.

"We will." Heather said then she and Miranda head to security.

Jane walks into Maura's home and sees the Medical Examiner sitting on the kitchen island, working on a crossword puzzle, but she also recognizes Heather sitting next to her.

"Heather. What are you doing here?" Jane asked then hugs the seventeen-year-old.

"I'm on fall break from school and wanted to come up. Mom's outside on the phone with her second in command back in New York." Heather said.

"They got in about ten minutes ago." Maura said.

"Turns out that our cases are unconnected." Miranda said as she walks into the kitchen. She detects movement with Jane looks over at the hallway then Miranda looks at Maura with Jane.

"That better be Bass moving." Miranda said.

"Hi, Jack." Jane called out.

"Morning Jane." They hear, and Miranda looks at her ex.

"You and Erin don't engage in sexual activities when the girls are in the house?" Maura asked.

"I SO did not need to hear that." Heather said.

"To answer your question, of course, we have." Miranda said.

"Yeah, I just threw up in my mouth."

"Me too." Jane said.

"FYI, his pants are in the hallway in front of my door. You guys are nasty." Heather said as the man walks into the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Miranda said then looks away as Jane covers Heather's eyes.

"The kimono I bought you, Maura when I was in Japan? Really?" Miranda asked.

"Jack, this is my daughter, Heather, and my ex-girlfriend, Miranda." Maura said.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Mom? Can I go see Pops now?" Heather asked.

"Let's." Miranda said, and the duo head out. Miranda shutters after closing the door with Heather.

"I was not expecting that." Heather said.

"You and me both."

"Hey, Miranda. You want in on a homicide case with us?" Jane asked as she and Maura walk out of the house.

"Sure. Let me drop Heather off with my parents and bleach out my eyeballs then meet you there." Miranda said.

A few hours later, Heather is in Maura's office as she is working on homework. Maura is at her desk, trying to put together the medical file for the case Jane and Miranda are working on.

"Hey, Momma?" Heather asked.

"Hmm?" Maura asked.

"I'm trying to understand the respiratory system, but I'm getting confused."

"Ok, what are you confused on?"

"I know we need to breathe every day and the heart pumps the blood throughout the body, working as a car engine. Other than that? Everything else."

"Let's see if we can address this together." Maura sits next to her and looks at the textbook.

"Oh my. This is absolutely inaccurate." Maura said. Heather looks at the textbook and flips back to the chapter.

"Ok, this is better."

"Because that was the brain function chapter and how we need the respiratory system to keep our brains functioning." Heather said with a chuckle.

"You have grasped all of this. What's really going on?" Maura asked as she places down the textbook and glances at the 17-year-old.

"I just wanted to spend time with you before I go to college."

"Honey, I'm terribly sorry. Tonight, no Jack, no homework, no papers to grade. Just you and me." Maura said.

"Grandma and Grandpa are taking Mom and me out to dinner."

"Afterwards. Ok?" Heather nods and Maura wraps her arms around Heather and kisses her daughter's head.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. You're worse than Mom." Heather said and Maura chuckles.

"So, are you ok with meeting Allie on Thursday?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I didn't tell you about Jack and -"

"Momma, it's ok. I didn't really know about Erin until we moved to New York. It's like Mom was trying to keep her college life closed. Plus, you need someone to talk seventh grader." Heather interrupted then smirks.

"And why would you suggest that?"

"Really? My age is closer to a seventh grader than yours."

"Is that another way of saying that I'm not hip with you kids?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying and please don't say that again." Heather said.

Upstairs, Miranda looks at Frost's desk and swallows a lump in her throat. Frankie looks at her then looks at the desk.

"He was excited about the wedding." Frankie said softly.

"I know. He was excited to be my best man." Miranda said softly.

"Jane, I would quit while I'm ahead." Miranda said with a chuckle then looks at the information on the monitors and recognizes someone.

"I know him. The prosecutor in the Plymouth trial." Miranda said.

"You do?" Jane asked.

"Paul Westcourt. Paul, Will and I grew up together. When Will died, Paul was there for me. He was the first person that I told that I was gay. Of course, he was hitting on me at the time." Miranda sighs and rubs her eyes.

"Do you think he could have done it?" Jane asked.

"No. Paul worked hard his entire life to get to where he is today. Besides, I haven't seen him since I graduated high school and went to Columbia." Miranda said.

"Not even after you moved back here to join the force?"

"No."

"But he and Miranda grew up together." Frankie said to Korsak after he and Jane catch up the sergeant on the case.

"Uh oh. What does she think about this?" Korsak asked.

"She knows that he has a crazy wife and knows that Paul wouldn't do this, but she hasn't talked to him since they graduated high school."

"Where is she now?"

"Visiting her grandfather in the hospice center." Jane said.

"I haven't seen you in over twenty years and you're here because of why?" Paul asked.

"Danielle was found dead, and the evidence is pointing to you." Miranda said.

"Oh my god." He said then rubs his face.

"I know I haven't seen you since we graduated high school, but I need to know the truth. Did you kill her the same way the cork bottle killer did?"

"Of course not."

"I'll prove you right. But you listen to me. Got it?" He nods.

"The police are going to be here any minute to talk to you or bring you to the station. I was not here. Ok?" Again, he nods. She hands over her business card to him.

"My cell number is on the back." She said.

"Thanks." He said, and she heads out.

Not even five minutes after Miranda left, Jane, Frankie, and Korsak arrive at the house.

"He's on a bridge, and I know which one." Miranda said then heads out with Jane and Maura after hearing Paul's voice and recognizing the sounds in the background. They arrive on the scene and Miranda motions for the other two women to stay, then walks over to the railing.

"Paul, come on. Don't do this." Miranda said as she stands on the other side of the railing, near him.

"They don't believe me that I didn't kill her. I shouldn't have listened to you." Paul said.

"Well, you better listen to me now. If you jump, I'm going in after you."

"You're getting married and have a child."

"My child is almost an adult and still has my ex-girlfriend. You are a brother to me, and I need you right beside me when I marry Erin. I know who killed her." Paul looks at her.

"Who?" He asked.

"Your wife. She found out about the affair and wanted revenge, so she killed Danielle the same way you tried the case." Miranda said.

"The wife did it?" Maura softly asked Jane.

"If she did, we got motive." Jane said softly.

"Paul, I will prove it. But first, we need to get back over the railing." Miranda said. He grabs her arm, but he slips.

"Hang on!" Miranda said as holds onto Paul's arm as she tries to get him up onto the railing again, but she can't hang on. She feels her hand starting to slip from the railing.

"Hang on Miranda!" Jane yelled, but it was too late. Both Miranda and Paul fall to the water below. Jane and Maura run to the railing and look around, hoping to see them, but they can't because of the darkness.

"Miranda! MIRANDA! MIRANDA!" Maura yelled.


	23. Chapter 23

" _In other news, the Boston Police Department is looking for New York City Detective Captain Miranda Hill and Plymouth prosecutor Paul Westcourt, after the both of them fell into the water off of Moon Island."_

"Oh my god." Nicky said while the news is playing as Erin walks into the living room.

"Hey, sweetie. What's..." Erin started to say but stops as she watches the news as well.

 _"Hill is the daughter of Boston Celtics legend Doug Hill and former Boston Police Commissioner Thomas Hill, and is also engaged to Manhattan District Attorney Erin Reagan."_

Maura looks out at the water, praying that Miranda and Paul will be alive.

"I am Erin Reagan and I am Miranda's fiancée." Maura hears and turns around then walks over.

"It's ok. She's good to come through." Jane said and Erin walks over.

"What the hell happened?" Erin asked.

"She was trying to get her childhood friend from jumping off of the bridge because he was accused of murder." Maura said then answers her phone.

"You left her alone with a potential murderer?"

"He didn't do it." Jane said and Erin sighs.

"How far has the search gone?" Erin asked as she crosses her arms.

"BPD boating patrol and Coast Guard are checking every single island, but the water was freezing -"

"The water wasn't freezing. That was a friend of mine, who is a marine biologist. Apparently, the water was warmer last night than expected." Maura said.

"She could still be alive." Jane said.

"Momma!" They look over and Heather is sprinting over. Maura wraps her arms tightly around her daughter and kisses her head.

"She's going to be fine honey." Maura said softly.

"I was with Pops when the news broke and I just..." Heather said then stops.

"I know."

"Rizzoli, we got something." A police officer said.

"What is it?" Jane asked as she walks over.

"A fisherman spotted something at one of the islands. He's coming to shore and will be here in five minutes."

Everyone is patiently waiting near the dock. Maura has her hands on Heather's shoulders as the 17-year-old holds her soon-to-be stepmother's hand. The boat arrives at the dock and they all wait.

"Mom!" Heather said as Miranda appears with a blanket around her body. The NYPD captain carefully walks onto the dock and hugs her daughter as Erin joins in on the hug.

"I'm ok. Just a little tired." Miranda said tiredly as Paul is being checked on by paramedics.

"Is he ok?" Jane asked after they hug.

"He'll be fine." Miranda looks at her ex-girlfriend and Maura turns around and walks away.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes." Erin said and they head out.

Doug opens the door to the house and sighs in relief then hugs Miranda.

"I'm so cold." Miranda said.

"Let's get you warmed up." Erin said and they head upstairs. Miranda, wearing different clothes, is wrapped inside her comforter on her childhood bed and watching a movie when Erin joins her. The captain kisses her forehead and her lips. She slowly pulls back when Erin stops her. The attorney leans up and kisses her again then pushes her onto her back without removing her lips from Miranda's.

Miranda is stirring a cup of coffee in her childhood kitchen the following morning when she hears footsteps. She turns around and sees Paul standing there.

"Your fiancée let me in. I haven't been in this house since high school." He said.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said.

"I'm glad you're ok. Erin seems nice."

"She's amazing. I fell in love with her in college, but it took over twenty years for me to act on my feelings."

"Why? You're not the type that doesn't hold back."

"She's from a very religious family and her grandfather doesn't approve of me marrying her."

"Ok, that would hold you back then." She softly smiles.

"So, it was my wife who did it?" Paul asked.

"It was. She's crazy."

"Not when I first met her. Why didn't you tell me that you moved back here before you moved back to New York?" She sighs.

"We were supposed to go to law school together and take down the bad guys. But I didn't know how to tell you that I was back and that I joined the police academy. Plus, I was heartbroken because I watched Erin marry her now ex-husband and didn't want you to beat the living crap out of him."

"How long were you and Dr. Isles together?"

"Off and on since Heather was five, but officially broke up almost five years ago. I am really sorry for not keeping in contact with you, Paul."

"No, I'm sorry that I lost contact with you as well. I heard about your grandfather."

"He liked you a lot." Miranda said.

"Does he know that you're ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I called him. Now I have to get the forgiveness from Maura, Erin, and Heather. That's not going to be easy."

Jane is looking at the monitors in the BRIC when Miranda walks into the room and looks at the virtual chessboard. Maura looks at the board as well and Miranda slowly smiles.

"She definitely did it." Miranda said.

"How do you know?" Jane asked.

"Wow. You guys really don't know the game of chess, do you?" Miranda asked.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because those are Boris Spassky moves when he played against Bobby Fischer in 1970." Maura said.

"She programmed her computer to have the moves go automatically every thirty seconds after her opponent. Just like Spassky v Fischer." Miranda said.

"Giving her time to kill Dani. Ok, how the hell did you know the wife did it before anyone else?" Jane asked Miranda.

"It's a gift that I have. Plus, I found the car. It's a rental and guess who rented it?"

"This is why I miss working with you."

"I know how to get her confession." Miranda walks to the break room and Paul looks at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need a favor from you." Miranda said after sitting down.

"Ok."

"The only way how we can get her is if we get her confession."

"You want me to wear a wire?" He asked.

"I do. Jane and I will be outside, listening."

That night, Miranda and Jane sit in the car as they listen to Paul and his wife.

"You were the first one to believe that he didn't do it. I'm sorry I doubted you." Jane said.

"I doubted myself as well. Let's move because she just turned on the music." They get out and burst into the house with Miranda and Jane pointing their guns. Miranda lowers hers and holds up her arm as Paul has a gun pointed at Carol.

"Paul, I'm not going to let you go down for murder or attempted murder. I saved your life in the water. Don't make doubt myself again. Come on Wes...drop the gun." Miranda said. Paul lowers the gun and sits down. Miranda walks over and takes the gun from him, hands it to Jane, and hugs Paul.

Heather tightly hugs Jane inside Maura's home and the female detective looks at her.

"I better see you soon for your tour at BC." Jane said.

"I already had the tour, but Stanford is the school for me. Bye Momma." Heather said.

"Have you got everything that you need?" Maura asked.

"Yeah and if I forgot something, I'll be here during winter break." Maura tenderly kisses her forehead and Heather heads outside as Miranda is leaning against the rental car with Erin in the passenger seat. The women get into the car and Miranda drives off.

"How can two people be madly in love with each other do that to each other?" Jane asked as Maura watches the car drive away.

"I don't know. Probably the same reason why I lost Miranda forever." Maura said softly.

At Sunday dinner, everyone says Grace and start dishing their foods.

"So, how was Boston?" Nicky asked Miranda.

"It was good. Nice to see family again and help solve a murder case." Miranda said.

"So, jumping into the Boston Harbor wasn't on the list either?" Jamie asked and Miranda freezes with Erin and Heather.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked.

"You jumped into the Boston Harbor?" Frank asked.

"From a bridge. It was all over the news." Linda said.

"I didn't jump, I slipped because I was helping a childhood friend prove his innocence from murder. There is a difference between jumping and slipping." Miranda said.

"Can we not talk about it please?" Erin asked then stands up and walks into the kitchen. Miranda sighs and walks into the kitchen and closes the door. She walks over to Erin and places her hands on her upper arms and kisses her shoulder.

"Erin, I had to save him because I knew that he didn't murder anyone." Miranda said softly and Erin faces her with tears in her eyes, breaking Miranda's heart in the process.

"I nearly lost you. What if I do? Do you think I'm going to be ok?" Erin asked and Miranda cups her cheeks.

"You will be because you have a strong family. I know that it was hard when Joe died, and I really wanted to be here for you, but I couldn't."

"Miranda, you don't get it. I'm not marrying Wonder Woman. I'm marrying you."

"Erin, I can't stay cooped up in my office all day and you know that." Erin sighs and places her forehead against Miranda's.

"Besides, I'm glad you're marrying me and not Linda Carter. I would definitely be jealous." Miranda said softly and Erin chuckles.

"I am sorry for scaring you."

"You're making it up to me." Erin said softly.

"I know." Erin cups Miranda's chin and they tenderly kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Miranda looks at her watch after getting her suitcase near the front door of the apartment and walks over to the small hallway that leads to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Heather? We gotta leave in five minutes if we're going to catch our flight." Miranda said.

"Coming." Heather said. Miranda grabs her laptop bag and makes sure that she has everything.

"Wish you were going to the party." Nicky said softly to Heather, who zips up her backpack.

"And screw up my potential scholarship? No. Just don't get caught." Heather said softly.

"Have everything?" Erin asked as she walks into the kitchen to see her fiancée packing up her laptop.

"I do. Heather!" Miranda called out.

"Jeez, there's no need to shout. I'm right here. I talked to Momma and she's meeting us at the airport in San Jose and has reserved jointed rooms." Heather said.

"Ok. Remember that this is the last time I can take off until the wedding."

"I know." Erin kisses Heather's cheek.

"Have fun." Erin said then kisses Miranda.

"College tour. Yay." Miranda said with some sarcasm then heads out with Heather. Erin unlocks her tablet and sees the reception seating done and looks at her phone when a text comes in.

From Miranda:  
You're welcome

"Nicky? You're going to be late for school." Erin said with a smile on her face.

From Erin:  
You are amazing

From Miranda:  
That's what you tell me every day Counselor  
In and out of bed

That night, Miranda is on her laptop while Heather is working on her homework when Miranda gets a text from Danny.

From Danny:  
Just a heads up  
Erin and Nicky will be at each other's throats

"Oh for gods sake." Miranda said and Heather looks at her.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Nicky went to a party where two kids died from an overdose and now Erin is pissed off that Nicky went in the first place." Miranda said then sighs.

"I told Nicky to not go to the party." Miranda looks at her.

"You knew about this?"

"She wanted me to go, but we were flying here. Plus, I have a lot to lose."

"A smart answer. Tomorrow after the college tour, we are going home."

"But you said"

"I know what I said, but there is an epidemic going on back in New York that I need to handle. Not to mention the overdoses that is also happening as well." Heather chuckles.

"Are you sure that you want to get in the middle of the Reagan girls?"

"No, but I have to."

"Can I at least stay here with Momma then?"

"Fair deal. But I want you home Sunday for dinner. Deal?"

"Deal."

Nicky rubs her face after Erin stormed off. She sighs and looks down at her closed laptop when she hears the front door opening. She looks over and swallows a lump in her throat when she sees Miranda.

"Where's Heather?" Nicky asked as Miranda hangs up her jacket and moves her suitcase away from the front door.

"Back in San Jose with her other mother and I found out about the party. Now. What happened?" Miranda asked. Nicky tells her everything and Miranda sighs as she sits in Erin's seat and closes her fiancée's laptop.

"I am glad that you called 911 and used Jane Doe. But you know well enough that your mother and I do not want you or Heather lying to us. Especially when two kids die at a party you attended." Miranda said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Nicky said.

"Sorry is not going to cut it, Nicky. Give me your phone." Miranda takes Nicky's phone after the teen hands it over to her.

"You will get this back in a month. You will be going straight to my office after school for three weeks. Until your mother and I can trust you again, there is no partying and you cannot hang out with your friends outside of school for three weeks. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I am going to teach you a trick that I taught Heather and one that I learned when I worked in the drug unit in Boston."

Erin looks at the picture of Nicky as a child in the bedroom, trying to figure out where she went wrong in raising her. She sighs and places the picture down then looks up to see Miranda leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." Miranda said.

"What are you doing here?" Erin asked as Miranda walks into the room and they kiss.

"I got on the first flight before the snow storm hit after I found out about Nicky's adventure last night. Heather's with Maura back at Stanford and they're flying back on Sunday."

"I don't know where I went wrong." Miranda sits next to Erin and holds her close.

"She's a rebellious teenager. We both were." Miranda said softly then kisses Erin's head.

Miranda walks over to Nicky and kisses her head and pulls her into the kitchen to help make Sunday dinner. Erin looks at the duo then looks out the front window to see Heather pulling up to the house. The attorney opens the front door and walks down the steps.

"How was Stanford?" Erin asked and they hug.

"Amazing. I verbally committed." Heather said.

"That's amazing sweetie."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Heather leans against her car and looks at her soon-to-be stepmother.

"What is Mom's deal with "Give Up the Funk"? As soon as it started playing on the radio, she switched it faster than rush hour." Erin slowly smiles, remembering the day she met Miranda perfectly.

"She never told you, did she?" Erin asked.

"Tell me what?" Heather asked and Erin tells her the day she and Miranda met.

At Sunday dinner, Erin and Nicky are having their usual argument about something or rather, but Miranda's having a hard time keeping up with it. Miranda rubs her forehead when she feels a headache coming, but stays out of it because she knew that the mother and daughter had to get this out of their system. She looks over at Heather, who is looking at her lap and texting someone and sees a smile on Heather's face. She wipes her mouth with her napkin and sets it onto the table.

"Let's see here." Miranda said then takes Heather's phone from her daughter, much to Heather's shock.

"Mom!" Heather said and everyone looks over.

"You were texting at the table and you know the rules." Miranda hands the phone to Erin, who looks at it.

"Busted!" Sean said with Jack.

"Who's Christian?" Erin asked and everyone looks at Heather.

"A guy I met at Stanford. Can I have my phone back?" Heather asked.

"No because you know better than texting at the dinner table." Miranda said.

"But"

"No." Erin said.

"Well, at least I didn't embarrass myself by shaking my butt at my future spouse." Heather said softly then takes a sip of her water and Miranda looks at Erin.

"You told her?" Miranda asked and Erin looks at her.

"I figured you would have." Erin said with a smile on her face.

"Obviously not."

"Tell her what?" Linda asked.

"Erin, if you tell anyone else, I am leaving you." Miranda said, both women knew that it was an empty threat.

"Miranda made a memorable impression when Erin moved into her dorm." Frank said and Miranda sighs and rubs her face.

"I moved into my dorm a week before Erin, since athletes and the band had camps throughout the summer. I had my cassette player playing a mixtape and 'Give Up the Funk' was on it. Lo and behold, as I was singing and dancing to the song, Erin walks into the room with Frank and Mary, all three of them trying not to laugh." Miranda said and everyone bursts out laughing.

"I fell in love with Miranda that day." Erin said as she slides her hand into Miranda's, interlacing their fingers.

"Took 20 years for us to get it right, but I'm glad we did." Miranda said as she looks at Erin, who slowly smiles.

That night, Miranda walks into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and sets it onto the coffee table then joins Erin and the girls on the couch to watch a movie. During the movie, Miranda looks over and sees Nicky snuggled up against Erin and the attorney looks at the captain.

"I love you." Miranda mouthed.

"I love you too." Erin mouthed back.


	25. Chapter 25

"You have basketball practice." Miranda said as she adjusts her winter hat.

"I do." Heather said.

"I am working late and Miranda is on call over night at her office. Takeout for dinner?" Erin asked the girls.

"Perfect." Nicky said and Heather nods.

"You two got your metro passes and"

"Yes we do, Erin. Why are you two going running in this weather again?" Heather asked.

"Because we can and we're about three months from the wedding and I need to slim down a little." Miranda said and the three of them look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Go before you two are late for school." Erin said.

"Seriously, we could be having a workout in our bed." Miranda said as they are jogging.

"I love you, but I am sore from all the love making we do." Miranda slows down when her police instincts kick in and stops Erin from jogging. Erin looks at her with a concern look on her face.

"What is it?" Erin asked and Miranda grabs her badge and uses it as a necklace.

"I don't know. A bad feeling about something." Miranda said. She sees a van parked and fully turns around.

"Maybe that's a delivery guy, but I will -" Miranda looks to look at Erin and spins around when she doesn't see her fiancée.

"Erin?" Miranda asked. She jogs as she looks around.

"Erin!" She yelled. She stops and feels around for her cell phone and sighs when she remembers that Erin has it. She jogs and comes to the main road again and looks around to see if she can find a patrol officer. She turns around again when she hears something and sprints to the van when Erin gets out of it.

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked and Erin nods.

"Let's just go home." Erin said and they walk home.

"What happened?" Miranda asked after they showered.

"Well that van that you were suspicious of? A suspect's mother wants me to go over his evidence again because she thinks he didn't do the crime that he committed." Erin said as Miranda puts her hair into a tight bun.

"So she planned the kidnapping to freak me out?"

"Pretty much."

"Who's the suspect?"

"Timothy Cooper." Erin said. Miranda walks over to her computer and logs into the NYPD database and looks up the information on her laptop with Erin looking over her shoulder.

"No trial after two and a half years? Why?" Erin asked.

"You know as well as I do that backlogs happen babe." Miranda said then looks up information on the defendants.

"Ah ha. Juvenile record."

"Which means that this case could release him. You are the best." Erin kisses her cheek.

"Am I?" Miranda asked as she looks at Erin, who arches an eyebrow with a smile growing on her face.

"Care to show me?" Miranda slowly opens Erin's robe as they kiss and they head to the bedroom.

"Kids, let this be a lesson to you. Especially you two now that you both have your licenses." Miranda said to Heather and Nicky at Sunday dinner after Frank talked about the footage of the speedster that is speeding around New York City.

"Exactly." Frank said.

"So how many speeding tickets will he get?" Jack asked.

"More than one." Frank said.

"All for speeding?" Sean asked.

"Sean, he's more than speeding. He's putting an entire city's lives at risk. I know that your great-grandfather, your father, uncles and myself had to make those horrible house visits to inform families that their loved ones were killed in car accidents. We don't want to make those visits with a lunatic driving like Dale Earnhardt Junior." Miranda said.

"Those house visits are the hardest ones to go to." Jamie said and Danny nods with Frank and Henry and Miranda.

"Along with informing a loved one of a fellow cop that their loved one is never coming home." Miranda said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"You never know how the family is going to react, bud. Grief is something that's hard to explain and we all grieve differently." Danny said and Erin looks at Miranda, who swallows a lump in her throat.

"I offered him to stay with us for him to get sleep when he stopped in on his way back from visiting his Mom." Miranda said and everyone looks at her.

"Uncle Barry?" Heather asked and Miranda nods.

"He said no. I told him to be careful because drivers in Boston at night are completely different than in the daytime and he said I know and that I will call you as soon as I get home. That call never came."

"Then what phone call did you get?" Jack asked.

"Aunt Miranda's ex-girlfriend called to inform Miranda that Miranda's former patrol partner, who happened to be Heather's godfather, fell asleep at the wheel, wrapped his car around a telephone pole and died from his injuries on scene." Erin said softly as she holds Miranda's hand.

"I miss Uncle Barry." Heather said and Miranda squeezes her shoulder.

"I do too honey." Miranda said.

"And that is why our city lunatic driver will be stopped. So no more loved ones will be grieving the same way Aunt Miranda and Heather are grieving." Frank said.

"Who got the most speeding tickets?" Nicky asked and Miranda looks at Erin and Frank looks at Erin as well.

"How about you, hon? Speeding tickets? Because I only got one and I was 17." Miranda said, already knowing the answer to the question.

"I plead the fifth." Erin said.

"Mom!" "I knew it!" Nicky and Heather said at the same time.

"Your Mom has a speeding problem." Miranda said.

"I do not." Erin said to her.

"This coming from the woman that blew up the engine to my car when we were driving from New York to Boston the summer between our sophomore and junior year of college."

"You did not." Linda said to Erin.

"I didn't blow up her engine." Erin said.

"Whatever you say, Lead Foot." Miranda said and the girls giggle as Erin narrows her eyes at Miranda.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"You and I both know that we both would be miserable and you would sneak into the living room and join me. Besides, I have cooperating witnesses that can prove that you do in fact have a speeding problem."

"I can agree to that." Frank said.

"Me too." Henry said.

"I hate you." Erin said to Miranda.

"I love you too." Miranda kisses her cheek.

"Do you know how I know this story?" Miranda asked after Henry told the family about another time Erin was caught speeding.

"How? Erin told you or something?" Heather asked.

"Your mother was in the car." Erin said.

"Your great-grandparents weren't too thrill and neither were your grandparents. I went home to Boston to deal with some personal stuff that was going on a week later and I wasn't punished." Erin squeezes her hand because she knew that a week after they were pulled over, Erin got engaged.

"Wait, so if Heather and I get in trouble with speeding -" Nicky started to say.

"No." "Nice try." Miranda and Erin said at the same time.


End file.
